


Wszechcywilizacji społeczny blues

by Homoviator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Psychological Drama
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z dedykacją dla wszystkich mężczyzn/chłopców/whatever, którzy piszą ff, opowiadania yaoi i robią to nie ujawniając swojej płci. Bo po tym mpregu zrozumiałem ich motywy ;)<br/>Podziękowania dla wszystkich osób z NL, które wspierały mnie w trakcie powstawania tego cholernie długiego ff<br/>Specjalne podziękowania dla Koralgola, który pomimo ogromów pracy, zdołał tego mprega skorektować, obśmiać, opłakać i popoprawiać. Wszelkie błędy, które niechybnie się w tym ff zdarzą, są wyłącznie moją winą, moją i moich ostatnich poprawek poprawek XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszechcywilizacji społeczny blues

Wszechcywilizacji społeczny blues

 

 

"Gdzie jest ta kobieta

która wymarzyła sobie

takiego faceta

no, gdzie taka kobieta?"

Pogodno, Kobieta, Album Hajle Silesia

 

 

 

 

Nigdy nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw. A jednak zwykle to, czego się nie spodziewał, najpierw przynosiło mu wiele stresu, a potem nieoczekiwane profity i radość.

Gdy przed dość trudną misją, na którą miał wyruszyć z Renjim i kilkoma sprawniejszymi w walce wręcz shinigami z drużyny szóstej, Abarai odciągnął go na stronę, Byakuya nie podejrzewał nawet, że będzie to początek tak drastycznych zmian w jego życiu.

Renji, ubrany w wędrowne kimono, z mieczem przypasanym u boku i miną wojownika, wyruszającego na samobójcze zadanie, stanął wyprostowany na przeciwko Byakuyi i przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. To już samo w sobie było niepokojące, Abarai zwykle nie uprawiał tego typu krygowania się, i od razy przechodził do sedna sprawy.

"O co chodzi, Renji?" zapytał Byakuya, chcąc jak najszybciej wydusić ze swojego vice kapitana z czym do niego przyszedł, i zacząć ostatnie przygotowania do wyprawy. "Mów."

Gdyby wiedział, o co tak faktycznie chodziło Renjiemu, w tym właśnie momencie wycofałby się pod byle pretekstem, usunąłby się ze sceny wydarzeń i miałby święty spokój. Ale nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy, a Renji, będąc prostodusznym, nieociosanym sobą, przyłożył palec do rany i pośrednio zaczął tkać sieć, w której Kuchiki spędził niemal cały następny rok. A właściwie wieczność.

"Dwa dni temu dałem ci, kapitanie, list. Przeczytałeś go?"

Ah, list. Mały, biały świstek papieru w szarej kopercie, gdzieś walał się pomiędzy papierami, które Byakuya hurtem znosił do domu, nie będąc w stanie wypełnić ich wszystkich w kwaterach drużyny szóstej. Ale czy on go czytał, co w nim takiego było, że Abarai aż tak się tym przejmował?..

"No więc nie czytałeś." zmierzchł wyraźnie Renji i Byakuya już miał wypowiedzieć jakąś pouczającą kwestię na temat ogromu pracy i braku czasu na osobistą korespondencję, gdy Abarai podniósł na niego wzrok. Bardzo zdeterminowany, sfrustrowany, zraniony wzrok, totalnie nie pasujący do jego image`u silnego, rozhukanego wojownika. Kuchiki zatrzymał się w swoim toku myślowym na jedną przerażająco świadomą chwilę a Renji zacisnął usta i odwrócił twarz w stronę okna, z którego sączyło się mgliste styczniowe słońce. Abarai przełknął głośno i oznajmił.

"To był list z wyznaniem."

Byakuya zmrużył oczy, nie do końca przekonany, czy się przesłyszał, czy Renji przechodzi jakieś załamanie nerwowe i bredzi. To się zdarzało ludziom na wysokich stanowiskach, Kuchiki wiedział to dobrze, sam nie raz bywał u Unohany na uspokajającej mieszance ziołowej, pozwalającej mu rozluźnić się przynajmniej w stopniu, który umożliwiał dalsze funkcjonowanie bez cięcia wszystkich za najdrobniejsze przewinienia Senbonzakurą. Może Abarai też potrzebował mieszanki ziołowej, albo masażu spiętych do granic wytrzymałości ramion, albo urlopu. Jeżeli bardzo było trzeba, to Byakuya, jakkolwiek z trudem, dałby mu, powiedzmy, tydzień wolnego, żeby vice kapitan zregenerował swoje siły...

"To był list z wyznaniem miłosnym." wydusił nagle z właściwym sobie impetem Renji, robiąc głęboki ukłon. "Rukia mówiła, że takie rzeczy robi się w ten sposób, no i tego... o rany... znaczy, że jestem odrzucony, tak?"

Byakuya zamknął otworzone nieświadomie usta i zrobił ostrożny wdech przez nos. Wiedział, że stanowi obiekt zapatrzeń i pożądania czysto fizycznego dla wielu shinigami z jego otoczenia, zawsze nie wiedzieć czemu uchodził za jednostkę piękną. Przyciąganie osobników płci żeńskiej i męskiej było jednym z wielu nieco deprymujących efektów ubocznych tego stanu rzeczy. Nie, żeby Byakuya zwracał na to jakąś większą uwagę, był poświęcony całkowicie swojej pracy i kodeksom, jeżeli jakiś fragment jego życia wykraczał poza obowiązki klanowe, to były to jego trzy małżeństwa, które wszystkie zakończyły się śmiercią żon. Trochę przeinaczał, ale przez tego typu nauczki wyrobił w sobie przekonanie, że nie związane z rodem, kodami i pracą czynności, są zwykle kruche, nietrwałe i tylko przynoszą ból, a więc jak każdy myślący człowiek unikał ich teraz jak mógł. Nie zwracał uwagi na spojrzenia kobiet ani mężczyzn, na ostrożne aluzje, na potencjalne początki relacji, wiedza na temat końców z góry je przekreślała. I dobrze. Oczywiście Byakuya spostrzegł, że ostatnio Renji zachowuje się nad wyraz dziwnie i dzieje się tak zwykle w jego obecności. Abarai zaczynał coś do niego mówić, przerywał w dziwnych momentach, żeby pod płaszczem jakiejś taniej wymówki, umknąć sprzed oblicza przełożonego, mamrocząc sam do siebie pod nosem inwektywy. Kuchiki coś przeczuwał, ale wolał się nad tym nie rozwodzić. Był pewien, że nawet, jeżeli Renji żywi do niego jakiś afekt, nigdy nie zdobędzie się na to, żeby z otwartą przyłbicą objawić go obiektowi swoich uczuć.

Byakuya znał te uczucia, odległe, przykurzone, ale wciąż żywe, tkwiły w nim, powodując od czasu do czasu bezsenność i poranną drażliwość, przed którą umykały służące. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Abarai zbierze się w sobie i objawi mu swój widoczny dla Kuchikiego jak na dłoni, sekret. Abarai jak zwykle niezwykle wybrał sobie moment na tego typu rewelację.

Wyznanie miłosne, od mężczyzny, od vice kapitana, żeby wykrzyczeć na głos... akurat przed misją. To nie był wymarzony scenariusz życia Byakuyi, który pogodziwszy się już ze swoją samotnością około stu lat temu, z godnością przyjął rolę długodystansowego samotnika i nawet się nią cieszył. Nie cieszył się tylko wtedy, kiedy znowu śniła mu się Hisano, albo kiedy Rukia ponownie wyruszała gdzieś ze swoją drużyną i zostawał w rezydencji całkiem sam, jedynie z bojącą się go panicznie służbą. Ostatnio zdarzało się to dość często, ale to nie był powód, żeby zaprzepaszczać swoje dotychczasowe, poukładane, ustabilizowane i bezpieczne życie, zwłaszcza dla jakiegoś niezdarnie poczynionego wyznania miłosnego.

Fioletowe oczy Renjiego rozszerzyły się, gdy Byakuya spojrzał w nie bez wahania.

"Tak. Muszę odrzucić twoje wyznanie. Przykro mi. Nie mówmy już o tym i przygotujmy się na wyprawę do Hueco Mundo."

Renji w milczeniu ukłonił się raz jeszcze i z bladą twarzą usunął się szybko sprzed chmurnego oblicza Byakuyi, który czuł, że dyskomfort i zaskoczenie nieprzyjemnie wychodzą mu na twarz. Nie spodziewał się ani w ten nietypowy sposób złożonego wyznania, szczególnie teraz, w tym czasie.

Nie, Byakuya nie odwzajemniał uczuć Renjiego. Nie w romantycznym kontekście, w każdym razie. Oczywiście zdążył się do swojego vice kapitana przyzwyczaić, żaden z jego podwładnych nie był tak zapalczywy, tak zbuntowany i tak wytrzymały na emocjonalne temperatury ujemne, jak Abarai. Plusem osoby Renjiego była także jego dość duża odporność na ból i umiejętność nie umierania pomimo poważnych ran. Poprzedni vice kapitanowie Kuchikiego nie mogli poszczycić się nawet połową tych zalet. Jednak Renji nie istniał w głowie Byakuyi w kontekście romantycznym. Nigdy.

Tak sobie powtarzał Kuchiki, gdy wyruszyli do Hueco Mundo, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez gromadę ajucasów i gdy zamiast walczyć, zapatrzył się w Abarai, który właśnie padał pod potężnym ciosem jednego z hollowów. Dawno już nie zrobił tak bezmyślnej, nierozważnej rzeczy, a już na pewno nigdy nie z powodu jakiegoś nic nieznaczącego, nieporadnego wyznania nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Gdy później o tym myślał, widział to jako element terapii, tak jak ziółka Unohany, albo codzienny poranny trening, po którym worki treningowe przemieniały się w góry poszatkowanych drobno wiórów. Czasem trzeba było okazać komuś odrobinę uczucia, żeby poczuć się lepiej z samym sobą. I żeby nie oszaleć. Osoba Renjiego nie miała oczywiście tutaj żadnego wpływu, po prostu był akurat pod ręką i potrzebował pomocy.

Byakuya więc całkowicie terapeutycznie rzucił się na atakującego Abarai ajucasa i całkowicie terapeutycznie pozwolił przez to ciąć się prostacko, na odlew, przez brzuch. Właściwie niewiele z tego pamiętał, tylko nagły ból w podbrzuszu i coś mokrego, co ulewało się z niego, ściekając po wewnętrznych stronach nogawek kimona, brudząc katanę i uciętą już Senbonzakurą rękę ajucasa. Miał wrażenie, że lada moment coś mu z rany na brzuchu wyleci, jakieś jelito, albo co, więc zgiął się w pół i runął na kolana. Renji złapał go w ramiona, prując się, że co on wyprawia i jakże to tak, ale Byakuya nie słuchał. Dawno nie był ranny, swoisty szok spowodowany rozciętym ciałem, ziejącą raną, krwawiącą i bolącą, sparaliżował go nieco. Gdy ruszył się, żeby wstać, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Świat wygiął się nienaturalnie i zniknął w szaro czerwonej mgle, w której ktoś wciąż trzymał go za rękę i powtarzał, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Pamiętał, że zastanawiał się nad bezsensownością tego twierdzenia. Nic nie było już dobrze od kiedy umarła Hisano, dlaczego świat nie znał takich prostych prawd?

Gdy obudził się, leżał na stole operacyjnym, z rurkami w gardle i poczuciem, że zaraz zwymiotuje i przewróci się na nice pod wpływem jakiegoś niezwykle silnego ogłupiacza, którym go chyba nafaszerowali. Po chwili dostrzegł pochylające się nad nim postaci Mayuriego, Unohany i Isane. Za nimi stali starsi rodu.

"Czy to w porządku robić to bez pytania go o zdanie?"

"Kapitan Kuchiki zrobiłby wszystko dla wypełnienia kodeksów... powiedzielibyśmy mu przed tą misją, ale wyruszył tak szybko..."

"Ta rana jest idealna. Akurat odpowiednio szeroka i głęboka. Wykonana sztucznie będzie jeszcze groźniejsza..."

"...A więc dobrze..."

Ktoś podłączył go do jakiejś większej ilości rurek, ale on odpływał już w znajomą szarość omdlenia i jakiś pachnących ostro antyseptyków. Ocknął się na chwilę, oczadziały i skołowany, gdy już znosili go ze stołu operacyjnego i wnieśli na noszach do przeraźliwie białego i pustego pokoju. Teraz mnie tutaj zostawią, samego, tak jak zawsze. Wspomnienie dziecinnych lat, kiedy to tak właśnie postępował z nim ojciec, gdy jego syn zachorował, albo nie sprawił się tak jak tego od niego oczekiwano, przemknęło Byakuyi przez myśl, pozostawiając za sobą smugę żalu i dyskomfortu. Był niezwykle słaby i oczy leciały mu do tyłu, ale ostatkiem sił, wyciągnął rękę za sztywne krochmale okropnie białych pościeli szpitalnych. Nie wiedział, kogo chce uchwycić i czy w ogóle ma na to jakiekolwiek szanse, czuł tylko, że sam ten gest, pomoże mu w jakiś sposób. Nie spodziewał się, że uchwyci silną, żylastą nieco, opaloną dłoń, która złapała jego palce w zdecydowany uścisk.

"Hej, spokojnie, jestem z tobą. Leż i nie ruszaj się." wyszeptał niski, chropowaty głos prosto do jego ucha. "Zostanę tutaj i będę cię pilnował, dopóki nie przyjdą strażnicy z twojego klanu..."

Nie chciał żadnych strażników, żadnych sługusów, którym przykazano strzec jego osoby przed potencjalnymi atakami, zagrażającymi mu szczególnie w tak osłabionym stanie. Chciał tylko, żeby dopóki świat znowu nie zginie w szarej mgle znieczulaczy, mocna, opalona dłoń nie puszczała go. Kątem oka zauważył gdzieś blisko ruch, ktoś przysuwał sobie krzesło do łóżka, i nie wypuszczając jego ręki, pochylił się nad nim. Strzecha znajomych, karminowych włosów pochyliła się i przez moment suche, ciepłe usta przemknęły po jego przegubie, sekretnie i ostrożnie.

Musiał jęknąć, albo poruszyć się jakoś, bo odcinająca się ostrym kontrastem od sterylnych, chłodnych ścian szpitalnych ognista postać znieruchomiała i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Nie mógł skoncentrować wzroku, ale chyba dostrzegł błysk bólu w zmęczonych, zmrużonych, podbitych sinawo oczach, lśniących mętnym fioletem.

"Rozumiem, nie będę cię już niepokoić, Byakuya... spokojnie, zostanę i tak."

Nikt od dawna tak się do niego nie odzywał, cichym, intymnym, bliskim głosem, nikt tak nie dotykał jego dłoni ani włosów. I dopiero teraz, uwięziony pomiędzy jawą a farmaceutycznym majakiem i czającym się na granicach percepcji cierpieniem, spostrzegł, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Zasnął, spokojnie, z uchylonymi ustami, których nie miał siły zamknąć i przeświadczeniem, że opalona, mocna dłoń nie opuści go. Już nigdy.

 

/////////////////////////

Dwa dni później Byakuya przeżywał swój najgorszy w życiu koszmar. I był prawie pewny, że dzieje się on na jawie i nie jest jedynie wynikiem zbyt dużej dawki znieczulaczy.

"Zostałeś już poddany operacji. Jesteś wyposażony we wszystko, co potrzebne, aby zrodzić potomka."

Byakuya patrzył na otaczający jego łóżko krąg starszyzny z czterech najpotężniejszych klanów w zaświatach i miał wrażenie, że straci przytomność. Unohana, stojąca koło jego poduszek, pochyliła się nad nim zatroskana, ale odtrącił jej rękę. Ona także brała udział w tym spisku.

"To znaczy, że mam urodzić wam dziedzica? To... jakieś... nieporozumienie..." głos uciekł mu z gardła i opadł na poduszki, Retsu złapała go za dłoń i poklepała ją delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie.

"To nie nieporozumienie, kapitanie Kuchiki." oznajmiła łagodnie, przez chwilę rozcierając jego skostniałe nagle z zimna palce. "To tylko pewne... udogodnienie, pozwalające twojemu klanowi spełnić swoje plany polityczne. Udogodnienie całkowicie nie zagrażające twojemu życiu, Byakuya... Klan w twoim imieniu podjął decyzję."

Wyrwał rękę z dłoni Unohany, spoglądając na nią pogardliwie, na tyle, na ile był w stanie wycieńczony, ranny człowiek, w samej piżamie, otoczony przez najszlachetniejszych shinigami w zaświatach. Oszukany, ranny człowiek. Byakuya skrzywił się, czując jak szwy na jego brzuchu zaczynają szczypać pod wpływem zbyt gwałtownego oddychania.

"A więc przeprowadziliście na mnie operację jak byłem nieprzytomny i teraz wystosowujecie prośbę, żebym został matką swojego dziecka?!" chciał wiedzieć, ale głos znowu uciekł mu bezlitośnie obnażając jego słabość. Starsi członkowie szlachetnych rodów spojrzeli po sobie spokojnymi, zdystansowanymi oczyma bogów śmierci, którym czasem i z życiem zdarzy się zagrać o wyższą stawkę.

"Zaaranżowaliśmy ci dwa małżeństwa z czystej krwi szlachetnymi kobietami, które umarły w połogu razem z dziećmi." odezwała się jedna z najstarszych monarchiń rodu, niska, krzepka babcia o twarzy jak rozmoczona śliwka i suchych, przyczernionych farbką włosach, zebranych w kok. "Nawet pozwoliliśmy ci związać się z kobietą z Rokungai, w nadziei, że doczekamy się w końcu potomka. Wiesz sam jak to się skończyło."

Byakuya zgrzytnął zębami, wziął głęboki oddech i zapatrzył się w stojącą przed nim ikebanę z suszonych gałęzi śliw. Oto jak klan widział jego najukochańszą żonę, jego jedyną prawdziwą miłość, jego Hisane, jako nieudany eksperyment w podtrzymywaniu klanu. Wiedział to, ale nigdy jeszcze nie wyeksplikowano mu tego aż tak wprost.

"Jeżeli chcecie, żeby ta dyskusja trwała w cywilizowanych warunkach, nie będziecie poruszali więcej tematu Hisano." powiedział złowieszczym, spokojnym szeptem, pod którym dało wyczuć się wrzącą lawę. Monarchini skurczyła się lekko, ale nie cofnęła się.

"Przyczyną, dla której kobiety te nie były w stanie donosić twojego dziecka, Byakuya, była twoja zbyt duża moc duchowa. Jesteś niewątpliwie najsilniejszym shinigami w swoim rodzie, trudno wytrzymać taką presję riatsu." włączyła się Unohana, podchodząc do Kuchikiego i ujmując go ponownie za dłoń, gest, który odtrącił nie spoglądając na niego nawet. "Ta operacja pozwoli ci mieć potomka, ponieważ sam, z pomocą medycyny, wytworzysz mu w swoim organizmie warunki rozwojowe. Nie będzie żadnego zagrożenia, przejrzałam notatki Kurotsuchiego i uzupełniłam je. Masz całkiem sporą szansę na zrodzenie potomka."

Był zmęczony, chory i nie czuł się najlepiej. Zgromadzenie starszyzny czterech najpotężniejszych klanów w zaświatach, stało dookoła jego łóżka jakby czekając na chwilę, w której straci przytomność i będą mogli go bezproblemowo ukamienować. Dlaczego Renji zostawił go z tym wszystkim samego? Byakuya zmarszczył się na tą bezsensowną myśl, pocierając coraz bardziej tętniącą bólem skroń. Przecież to nie dotyczyło Abarai, wykraczało poza jego obowiązki vice kapitana, czy nawet dość bliskiego znajomego... przyjaciela. Mimo to, Kuchiki nie mógł odpędzić się od uczucia, że gdyby był z nim tutaj Renji, rzecz nie wyglądałaby tak beznadziejnie. Przyparty do muru kodeksami, klanowym status quo, pragnieniami starszyzny i swoimi własnymi ograniczeniami, miał wrażenie, że wszystko wymknęło mu się spod kontroli. A oni, ci rzekomo starsi i mądrzejsi shinigami, tylko na to czekali aż będzie ranny, żeby przeprowadzić swój sekretny plan a jego, chorego i osłabionego, postawić przed faktem dokonanym.

Gdy był młodszy bardzo go to frustrowało, ale znalazł sposób, żeby z takimi sytuacjami sobie poradzić i żeby jego było na wierzchu. Pogodzić się, przez co odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą i otoczeniem, ustawić się na pozycji kogoś, kto jednak ma coś do powiedzenia i może wedle swojej woli, modyfikować pewne sprawy...

"Co muszę zrobić?" spytał Byakuya drewnianym głosem.

"Aby zapłodnić komórkę musisz odbyć stosunek seksual..." zaczął z krzywym uśmiechem Kurotsuchi, ale pod wzrokiem Byakuyi nawet on zamilkł speszony. Stojący dookoła starsi rodu zaszeptali nerwowo, furkając długimi rękawami kimon jak gromada poruszonych gołębi.

"Wiem, co to znaczy odbyć stosunek seksualny z drugim mężczyzną." zgrzytnął Byakuya, z uporem wpatrując się w stojącą przed nim ikebanę. "Wiem też, co to znaczy, że moja moc duchowa jest zbyt duża, żeby jakakolwiek kobieta była w stanie donosić moje dziecko."

Powiedziane w ten zimny, zdystansowany sposób było to dużo gorsze, niż najczarniejsze koszmary, które nękały go po śmierci Hisano. A jednak nie potrafił inaczej. Może faktycznie był już w środku tak zimny, obumarły i drętwy, że nie potrafił wskrzesić w sobie nawet odrobiny żalu i smutku. Wszystko ginęło w nieruchomej, białej, śnieżnej pustce, wszystko było martwe.

Ikebana stała spokojnie, niewzruszona kamiennym spojrzeniem Byakuyi i w jakiś pokręcony sposób dodało mu to sił. Zwrócił twarz w stronę głów szlachetnych rodów i skinął na nich, żeby kontynuowali. Mayuri odchrząknął i chyba chciał coś powiedzieć, ale został natychmiast uciszony przez Unohanę, która ostrożnym, ale wyczuwalnie groźnym chwytem złapała go za łokieć i zmusiła wzrokiem do milczenia.

"Mamy nadzieję, że masz na oku odpowiedniego kandydata na ojca dziecka." oznajmił sucho najstarszy z klanu, wysoki, zasuszony starzec o białych włosach i pomarszczonych powiekach podeszłej wiekiem, zmęczonej sowy. "Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na komplikacje. To jednorazowa możliwość, wszystko ustawione jest tak, żebyś począł chłopca. Jeżeli zaprzepaścisz szansę, ród Kuchiki za dwa pokolenia stanie przed poważnym kryzysem."

Nie obchodziły go przyszłe pokolenia ani ich problemy, nie obchodził go nawet uśmiechający się zgryźliwie Mayuri, którego miał szczerą chęć powoli i sadystycznie pokroić, kawałek po kawałku, Senbonzakurą. Teraz myślał jedynie o tym, że oto został postawiony przed decyzją, podjętą bez jego wiedzy i bez jakiejkolwiek zgody. I, że nie ma chęci na to wszystko, tak jak tylko mężczyzna może nie mieć chęci rodzić dzieci, uprzednio odnajdując dla nich jakiegoś przyzwoitego ojca. Potarł wierzchem dłoni twarz, tylko po to, żeby odkryć, iż jest ona pokryta chorobliwym, gęstym potem.

"Ufamy, że możemy liczyć na ciebie, Byakuya." powiedział drugi po najstarszym w klanie Kuchiki, tłustawy, nieco wyłysiały jegomość, o kaprawych oczkach i imieniu, którego Byakuya nigdy nie mógł spamiętać. "Masz na całą operację trzy dni, potem rzecz... przestanie być aktualna."

Czyli po trzech dniach jajo, które sztucznie utworzył z tkanek Byakuyi Kurotsuchi, obumrze. Opcja, żeby tak się właśnie stało była kusząca, ale kody nie pozwalały na tego typu zagrażające klanowi zwody. Te same kody postawiły cię w tej sytuacji, szepnęło coś z tyłu głowy Byakuyi szyderczym głosem, ale stłumił go, prostując się i mierząc kamiennym wzrokiem starszyznę czterech najsilniejszych klanów w zaświatach.

"Zgoda." powiedział dźwięcznym głosem i miał wrażenie, że mówi to tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć przerażenie i lęk na ich twarzach, bez względu na to, co ta obietnica znaczy. "Mam kandydata i pozwolę sobie zachować w tajemnicy jego imię. Wasza ingerencja w moje prywatne sprawy i tak jest już zbyt duża, nie życzę sobie inwazji ani śledztw, mających ujawnić tożsamość osobnika, z którym zgodzę się... mieć to dziecko."

//////////////////////

 

Dwa dni nie spał i prawie nie jadł. Dwa dni snuł się jak potępieniec po kwaterach drużyny i przekładał z miejsca na miejsce nie przeczytane nawet dokumentacje misji. Dwa dni Renji patrzył na niego z niepokojem, nauczony doświadczeniem, żeby się nie wtrącać, jednak nie potrafiący ukryć zmartwienia nienaturalnym zachowaniem swojego kapitana. Byakuya nie mógł go za to winić, wiedział, że jak na swoją zwykle zdystansowaną, logiczną i chłodną osobę, jego zachowanie poważnie odbiega od normy. Jeżeli jakakolwiek norma w życiu Kuchikiego Byakuyi jeszcze istniała.

Zajęło mu to dwa dni, ale w końcu zdobył się na odwagę. Wiedział, że to było nie fair, że to było niesprawiedliwe i nieuczciwe, ale nie potrafił pomimo najszczerszych wysiłków wymyślić nic innego. Był niemal pewien, że Renji nie odmówi mu seksu, i nawet nie będzie zbytnio przeżywał, jeżeli będzie to jedynie one night stand, jednorazowa ulga i potrzeba. To była manipulacja, ale niosąca obopólne korzyści, Byakuya będzie miał potomka zrodzonego z nasienia jednego z silniejszych shinigami w jego otoczeniu, a Abarai spędzi noc ze swoją wydumaną, niemożliwą miłością. Kuchiki wciąż wątpił w prawdziwość deklarowanych przez Renjiego uczuć, pewnie się rudzielcowi coś ubrdało, może po prostu był akuratnie samotny i bez partnera czy partnerki. Dla kogoś tak towarzyskiego jak Renji, pewnie nie był to łatwy do zniesienia stan.

A więc Kuchiki uzyska potrzebny mu składnik nowego dziedzica klanu, a Abarai na jakiś czas ulży sobie na jego ciele. I nigdy nie dowie się, czym zaowocuje ten drobny przekręt, to drobne oszustwo. Wszystko było już ustawione, gdy Unohana ogłosi sukces całej operacji, po trzech miesiącach Byakuya wycofa się z aktywnej służby na czas nieokreślony, zrzucając na swojego vice kapitana większość obowiązków. Nikt nie powinien dowiedzieć się o przypadłości Kuchikiego, to tylko wywołałoby niebezpieczną falę plotek. Byakuya obmyślił swój plan w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Teraz pozostawało tylko dokonać dzieła.

Byakuya stanął przed drzwiami Renjiego, wyrównał oddech i zapukał. Przez moment słyszał tylko walenie swojego serca i zastanawiał się, czy w takim newralgicznym stanie będzie w stanie poddać się jakiemukolwiek nastrojowi erotycznemu, ale wtedy właśnie ozwał się niski, schrypnięty głos Abarai.

"Już, cholera jasna... nie pali się... żyć nie dadzą..."

A potem odziany jedynie w szlafrok, parujący jeszcze po kąpieli, zaróżowiony na kościach policzkowych Renji, z mokrymi włosami, opadającymi postrzępionymi pasmami na ramiona, stanął przed Byakuyą z zaskoczoną miną. A Kuchiki z małym wzdrygnięciem odkrył, że może jednak sprawa seksualnego impromptu nie będzie aż tak beznadziejna.

"O, to ty, kapitanie." mruknął Renji, zaciskając mocniej pasek od szlafroka i przesuwając nerwowo dłonią po włosach. "Czego szukasz o tak późnej porze w moich skromnych progach?"

Nie chcesz wiedzieć, pomyślał ponuro Byakuya, i spojrzał twardo na Abarai, który zacukał się, po czym wpuścił go głębiej do swojego zagraconego przytulnie, małego apartamentu. Kuchiki był już tutaj parę razy i skrycie lubił to ciasne, zapchane skryptami, książkami i mieczami mieszkanko, z wytartymi matami do siedzenia i oknem wychodzącym prosto na ogród szpitalny Unohany. Teraz jednak wszystko było inaczej, wszystko wyglądało groźnie, obco i nieprzyjaźnie, i Byakuya postanowił szybko przejść do rzeczy, żeby nie stracić impetu i nie uciec. Nie, zabrnął już w tym za daleko, czekały na niego kodeksy, starszyzna czterech najpotężniejszych klanów, do diabła, czekały te pieprzone dwa pokolenia!

Renji usadził go na macie, zaczął krzątać się przy przyrządzaniu herbaty i lawirowaniu w ciasnej, zagraconej kuchence tak, żeby nie otworzyć drzwiczek kredensu, który sądząc z wzdęcia drzwiczek, miał ogromną chęć wybuchnąć prosto na swojego właściciela i zasypać go stertą... cokolwiek Renji mógł trzymać w takich ilościach w kredensie. Widok był zabawny, jednocześnie domowy i uspokajający, Kuchiki zamknięty w swoich sterylnych, pustych, prawie niezamieszkałych apartamentach, zwykle w takich chwilach oddawał się dyskretnemu wypoczynkowi, poza maskami społecznymi, pozycjami i hierarchiami.

"...wiśniową czy jaśminową? O, właśnie jaśminowa wyszła, więc wybór jest wiśniowa albo wiśniowa. Przez tą misję w Hueco Mundo nie uzupełniłem swoich zapasów herbacianych... Kapitanie? Coś się stało?"

Zauważył, że Abarai zamrożony w pół ruchu nad gwiżdżącym czajnikiem, gapi się na niego podejrzliwie i jakby z niepokojem. Niepokój w tej materii nie był pożądany, nie przed tym co Kuchiki miał w planach, a więc, żeby uśmierzyć niepewność, Byakuya obdarzył Renjiego małym, oszczędnym uśmiechem.

I to dopiero poważnie zaniepokoiło Abarai.

"Boli cię coś, kapitanie? Może ja znajdę jakieś środki przeciwbólowe? Kurcze, miałem je gdzieś tutaj, za puszką z cukrem. Nie powinieneś wychodzić tak wcześnie ze szpitala, od razu to wiedziałem!"

Byakuya przestał się uśmiechać, nie było sensu tradycyjnie uwodzić Abarai, skoro reagował na to podejrzliwością i zmartwieniem. Kuchiki zamknął oczy, policzył do dziesięciu od końca i wstał, a wtedy Renji zastygł w bezruchu, wyglądając jak wpatrzona w światła tira sarna. Gdy Byakuya zsunął z ramion kimono, pozostając jedynie w białej, spodniej koszuli i spodniach, Renji wyglądał już jak sarna wpatrzona w światła ufo. Kuchiki westchnął wewnętrznie, umocnił się w postanowieniu, że to, co robi, robi dla klanu, dla kodeksów, dla przyszłych pokoleń i historii, a potem podszedł powoli, drapieżnym krokiem do Abarai i stanął przy nim tak blisko, że czuł przez cienką tkaninę koszuli jeszcze wilgotne od kąpieli ciepło ciała Renjiego.

"Wiesz, czego chcę?" spytał niskim, nagle niespodziewanie zwierzęco brzmiącym głosem Byakuya a Renji skinął głową, wpatrując się hipnotycznym wzorkiem w jego usta.

"Wiem."

Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji po Renjim, chociaż z drugiej strony Abarai zawsze był jednym z bardziej nieobliczalnych jego współpracowników. Gdy rudzielec objął powoli i wyrafinowanie Byakuyę, po czym przytulił go, wyłuskując drobnymi ruchami z koszuli, Kuchiki był niemal pewien, że zaraz zostanie przewrócony na maty i subtelności pójdą w kąt. Otóż nie. Abarai stał tak przy nim, przyciągając go do siebie coraz bliżej, aż wreszcie przytknął twarz do jego obnażonego ramienia i westchnął, jak człowiek długo trzymany pod wodą i nagle wyciągnięty na powierzchnię. Ulga, łapczywe absorbowanie chwili i zadowolenie poza wszelkimi słowami, biły z Renjiego tak wyraźne, że w pierwszym porywie paniki Kuchiki miał chęć wyrwać się z objęć, przeprosić swojego vice kapitana i wycofać się z całej afery, pal sześć rody, kodeksy i ich potomków. Nic takiego nie zrobił, zniewolony intensywną emocją, którą jawnie już okazywał mu Abarai i swoim własnym dziwnym natłokiem myśli, z których jedna, najbardziej zawstydzająca i konfundująca, wiodła prym.

Masz na to chęć, więc przestań walczyć. I po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu Byakuya, poszedł za instynktem i faktycznie przestał walczyć, ponieważ nijak nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że, w istocie, ma na to chęć.

Przez dobre parę chwil świat zamienił się w jedno, wielkie palące odczucie bliskości, podniecenia i ekscytacji, zaborczych ramion, łapczywych ust i niesamowicie utalentowanych palców, które zwiedzały każdy fragment ciała Kuchikiego, dopóki nie zaczęły poruszać się po nim z wprawą perfekcyjnego kartografa. Byakuya, gdzieś w drodze, pomiędzy futonem a zapełnionym skryptami regałem na książki, zauważył, że cały plan wywietrzał mu z głowy, pozostawiając jedynie gorączkowe pragnienie zespolenia z tym niezwykłym, nieokiełznanym rudowłosym stworzeniem, które zwijało się dookoła niego, próbowało go, smakowało, eksperymentowało na jego najczulszych miejscach i generalnie robiło wszystko, żeby wytrącić mu z ręki ostatnie resztki samokontroli.

A niech tam, miejmy tego chociaż odrobinę przyjemności. Byakuya opadł na futon, na różowo czerwoną kwiecistą kapę i pociągnął za sobą Renjiego, który z zadowolonym burknięciem, wylądował na nim miękko i wpił mu się w usta gwałtownym, wielce spontanicznym i mokrym pocałunkiem, od którego coś wewnątrz Kuchikiego zmiękło i rozpłynęło się niebezpiecznie. Wolał nie myśleć, co mogłoby to być, co mogłoby to świdrujące uczucie znaczyć, po prostu poddał się chwili, z sekretną satysfakcją domorosłego mężczyzny, który robi coś niepoprawnego i lekce sobie waży wszystkie płynące z tego konsekwencje.

To nie powinno być takie przyjemne. To nie powinno przychodzić mu tak łatwo i naturalnie, wpuszczać poza granice swojego ciała kogoś, kto zaledwie tydzień temu, gadając coś grubo od rzeczy o jakimś liście miłosnym, wyznał mu afekt. Afekt. Trudno było nazwać inaczej skłębione, intensywne emocje, którymi promieniował Renji a których Byakuya doświadczał teraz na własnej skórze, objęty zdecydowanym, ciasnym uściskiem, unieruchomiony, złączony, inkorporowany w płomienną, ognistą osobę Abarai i jego czerwoną, wibrującą wściekle moc duchową. Gdy doszedł, wciśnięty w futon i trzymany niemal brutalnie przez silne, żylaste, wytatuowane ramiona, krzyknął i stwardniał na chwilę w dygoczący diament. Bezmyślnie otworzył oczy i zapatrzył się w górę, na unoszącego się jeszcze nad nim, pod wpływem ostatnich, wyczerpujących spazmów rozkoszy Abarai. Twarz Renjiego była tak blisko niego, niemal dotykali się czołami, szerokie, pełne usta poruszały się w bezgłośnych słowach, muskając go wargami po policzku.

To było niecodzienne, niezwykłe, ogłuszające. Byakuya pod wpływem niezrozumiałego impulsu, złapał Renjiego za głowę i przycisnął ją sobie do piersi, dysząc nieprzystojnie i za nic mając swój image. Abarai obwisł na nim, bezsilny, spełniony i szczęśliwy, jeżeli wierzyć szerokiemu uśmiechowi, który właśnie wpijał się Byakuyi w bark.

"...o rany..."

Racja, zgodził się w myślach Byakuya, zamykając oczy, gdy szerokie, mocne usta przemknęły mu po policzku, szyi i skroni. Racja.

//////////////////

 

Nad ranem Kuchiki obudził się z uczuciem przyjemnego ciepła rozlewającego mu się z tyłu pleców i ciężkim ramieniem, spoczywającym na biodrach. Ramieniem nie należącym do niego. Otrzeźwiał od razu, przypominając sobie cały wczorajszy wieczór i jego drastyczne, zbyt namiętne żeby być przyzwoitymi, wydarzenia, po czym stężał cały, na co leżący za nim Renji mruknął protestująco.

"Mmmmh..? Co się dzieje?"

Nic, zostałeś ojcem, pomyślał grobowo Byakuya, przez chwilę pozwalając sobie na leżenie w bezruchu i wpatrywanie się w sufit. Zostaliśmy ojcami.

Jakoś nie mógł zmusić się, żeby opuścić ramiona Abarai i spojrzeć na swój brzuch, w którym, znając kunszt Mayuriego i Unohany, coś właśnie zapoczątkowało swój żywot. To oznaczało część dalszą planu, i idące za nią komplikacje, małe upokorzenia i upokorzenia zbyt wielkie, żeby miał teraz siłę o nich myśleć. Renji chyba wyczuł niechęć Byakuyi do opuszczenia jego futonu i zrozumiał ją po swojemu. Jak zakochany, biedny, zaślepiony głuptak, jakim zresztą był.

"Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz, Byakuya. Jest sobota, nie mamy dzisiaj żadnych zajęć."

Kuchiki wysunął się z objęć Renjiego, ostrożnie, ale z determinacją. Nigdy nie lubił uciekać od obowiązków, zwłaszcza, jeżeli nie były one dla niego wymarzone i wspaniałe, to było by zbyt jawne okazanie słabości, a tego nie uprawiał, nawet przed samym sobą.

Renji wyczuł zmianę nastroju i podniósł się z futonu, patrząc jak Byakuya, wciąż odwrócony do niego plecami, zbiera swoje rozrzucone po podłodze fragmenty odzieży i przyodziewa się w nie, sztywnymi, krótkimi ruchami osoby, która chce jak najszybciej usunąć się z sytuacji.

"Hej. Co jest?" zapytał zachrypniętym głosem Abarai, gdy Byakuya zarzucił na siebie katanę, nie zaciskając kapitańskiego pasa i nie przytraczając miecza. Kuchiki zmierzył wpół siedzącego w pościeli Renjiego chłodnym, zdystansowanym wzrokiem winowajcy posiadającego prawników zdolnych uczynić z najgorszego zbrodniarza niewinnego baranka. Abarai przetarł oczy pięścią i patrzył na niego teraz pytającym, leniwym, spokojnym spojrzeniem. To było denerwujące, deprymujące, zawstydzające, ale lepiej było zrobić to teraz, niż odwlekać. Na to Renji sobie nie zasłużył. Żaden z nich na to sobie nie zasłużył. Byakuya zacisnął zęby.

"Jak to 'co jest' Abarai? Wychodzę." oznajmił cicho, a fioletowe oczy Renjiego błysnęły ciekawością.

"Tak szybko? A zjesz ze mną lunch?" zapytał Abarai, nie wyczuwając nabrzmiałego znaczeniem milczenia Kuchikiego, i dalej tokując swobodnie. "Cholera, tak się cieszę, że... że wszystko się wyjaśniło! Muszę tylko jakoś delikatnie dać kosza Isane, podesłała mi ostatnio swój list miłosny i nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. No, teraz już wiem! Zastanawiałem się, czy nie dać jej szansy, ale..."

Byakuya westchnął bezgłośnie i przerwał Renjiemu krótkim gestem dłoni, na którą Abarai zapatrzył się niespokojnym, czujnym wzrokiem, po którym było widać, że zaczyna już powoli łapać, o co chodzi.

"Może powinieneś dać Kotetsu szansę?" zapytał retorycznie Byakuya, wytrzymując bez drgnienia powieki coraz bardziej świadome sytuacji spojrzenie Abarai. Renji zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale jego oczy pozostały nie uśmiechnięte i urażone.

"Jak to?"

"Może daj szansę Kotetsu." powtórzył cierpliwie Byakuya, czując dojmujący ucisk w dołku, na widok nagłego paroksyzmu bólu, który przeszył twarz Renjiego i zostawił na niej ślady zaskoczenia, szoku, zawiedzenia i złości. Nie chciał ranić go dalej, ale wiedział, że zwłoka jedynie pogorszy i tak niezręczną sytuację. "To, co się wczoraj miedzy nami zdarzyło, to była sytuacja jednorazowa. Nie powtórzy się więcej. Było miło, ale na tym koniec. Przykro mi i przepraszam."

Miał zamiar wykonać jakiś przeprosinowy, na poły pożegnalny ukłon, ale odniósł unikalne wrażenie, że skończyłoby się to poważniejszą walką i kłótnią, a tego akurat nie chciał i nie chodziło tylko o newralgiczny, biologiczny stan, w którym się prawdopodobnie znalazł.

"Przykro mi." powtórzył Byakuya a Renji poderwał głowę i zmierzył go wzrokiem, od którego wedle wszelkich praw powinny zacząć tlić się firany.

"Wcale nie jest ci przykro." wycedził przez zaciśnięte szczęki, ale Kuchiki tylko ukłonił się na pożegnanie i doprowadził się w milczeniu do drzwi.

Gdy był już na zewnątrz, usłyszał jak ktoś wściekle rzuca czymś o ścianę a potem donośny gruchot oznajmił, że kredens chyba jednak wybuchnął i wypluł z siebie swoją piętrzącą się w jego brzuchu zawartość. Brzuch. Byakuya spojrzał niepewnie na swoje zakryte podwójną warstwą kimona podbrzusze i skierował się szybko w stronę kwater medycznych. Na myśl, co teraz dzieje się wewnątrz jego ciała, było mu trochę mdło, wiec starał się rozproszyć rozważaniem o tym, jak teraz będzie wyglądała współpraca z słusznie zawiedzionym, wściekłym Renjim. Ciężko, bardzo ciężko. Nie, żeby Byakuya nie pracował już z naburmuszonym gburem, w jakiego zamieniał się urażony czymś Abarai, ale to... to było chyba zbyt intymne, żeby Renji przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego tak łatwo jak nad innymi, mniej ważnymi, pracowniczymi konfliktami.

Unohana podniosła wzrok znad wyników analizy, na którą składał się pokaźny plik papierów, spiętych klamrą z rodowym znakiem klanu Kuchiki.

"Gratuluję, Byakuya. Udało ci się począć potomka. Rozumiem, że nadal nie chcesz ujawnić tożsamości ojca..."

"Nie." wychrypiał Kuchiki, zawijając się szczelnie w trzecią warstwę swojego kimona i wstając z leżanki. "Nie szukaj i nie pytaj, proszę. A nawet, jeżeli się dowiesz, nie mów nikomu."

Unohana spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem pomieszanym ze współczuciem, i skinęła głową. Odmówił jej towarzyszenia w poobiedniej celebracji picia herbaty, chociaż proponowała mu kolejną porcję ziół uspokajających i spokojną konwersację. Nie miał chęci na nic, zawołał lektykę i kazał się jak najszybciej zanieść do rezydencji. W głowie miał zamęt i chciał zostać z nim sam.

Jego trzy dniowy urlop wzbudził niezdrowe zainteresowanie i rozgłos. Kuchiki był rasowym perfekcjonistą i pracoholikiem, nie lubił zostawiać innym pracy, którą wedle jego reguł, tylko on wykonywał porządnie i prawidłowo. Teraz był zmuszony do zaufania współpracownikom, do zrzucenia na nich części swoich obowiązków. Renji jak się okazało, także zniknął, na cały dzień, ale informatorzy Byakuyi wytropili go dość łatwo, w tawernie koło kwater drużyny jedenastej. Abarai pił z Ikkaku, dopóki nie stoczył się pod stół, pociągając za sobą Madarame. Obaj biesiadnicy przespali pod owym stołem następne pół dnia i powtórzyli cały proces jeszcze dwa razy. Gdy Renji pojawił się wreszcie w kwaterach drużyny szóstej, Byakuya powitał go chłodnym, krótkim 'dzień dobry. Nareszcie'. Wiedział, że nie jest na pozycji, żeby robić komukolwiek wyrzuty, wiedział, że zaowocuje to kłótnią, ale skrycie właśnie na to czekał. Wolał, żeby Renji przeżył otwarcie swój gniew, swoje zawiedzenie, niż żeby gotowało się to w nim. Znali się już wystarczająco długo, żeby wiedzieć, że nabuzowany wściekłością Abarai jest prawie tak samo groźny jak Byakuya, którego wciąż ktoś wytrąca z jego spokojnego, milczącego zamyślenia i pracy.

Renji zgodnie z przypuszczeniami rzucił się na Byakuyę z krzykiem, przekleństwami i deklaracjami, że jeżeli kapitan może sobie znienacka po jakimś konkretniejszym seksie wziąć trzy dni wolne, to vice kapitan też ma do tego prawo. Przechodzący właśnie obok szeregowi shinigami zagapili się na Kuchikiego i Abarai, stojących na schodach i toczących na pół szeptaną, na wpół krzyczaną kłótnię, po czym oddalili się biegiem, zostawiając ich samych.

"Ze wszystkich wyszczekanych psów, ty jesteś chyba najgłośniejszy!" syknął Byakuya, wyginając pogardliwie usta i z satysfakcją widząc zaskoczenie i ból w oczach Renjiego. "Trzeba było pójść do kogoś innego. Mogłem się domyślić, że nie pojmiesz konceptu pierwszego i ostatniego razu."

"A kto by cię tam chciał oprócz mnie, kapitanie! Tylko ja jestem takim masochistą!" huknął Renji na odlew a jego rozwścieczenie wzięło górę nad samokontrolą. Zresztą, Abarai nigdy nie był mistrzem samokontroli, a jeśli chodzi o sprawy osobiste, nie mieścił się chyba nawet w rubrykach. "Często tak sobie szukasz kogoś do niezobowiązującego pieprzenia, Kuchiki?"

I tutaj stała się rzecz niepokojąca o tyle, że Byakuya faktycznie nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie stało. Czerwona płachta gniewu przed oczyma, ukłucie, gdzieś głęboko w dołku, a potem trzy, długie, wąskie ostrza Senbonzakury wbiły się w schody, dokładnie pomiędzy stopami Renjiego. Abarai z wybałuszonymi oczyma patrzył na miecze i bezgłośnie poruszał ustami.

"..Co?"

"Nic." odparł Byakuya chłodno, usiłując zachować spokój i grać dalej, tak jak gdyby właśnie Senbonzakura nie wymknęła mu się spod kontroli i nie zaatakowała Renjiego. "Nic absolutnie. Tylko waż słowa, vice kapitanie. Drugi raz mogę lepiej wycelować."

Zanim Abarai zdołał przetrawić jakoś te słowa i wystosować odpowiedź, Byakuya odwrócił się i zarzucając ostentacyjnie płaszczem, podążył w głąb korytarza. Do toalety, gdzie zwymiotował z biegu całe swoje śniadanie, składające się z dwóch tostów, marmolady i czekoladki miętowej. Cholera, przez to wszystko jeszcze nabawi się nerwicy żołądka, przed która tak ostrzegała go Unohana!

Następne dni pomiędzy kapitanem a vice kapitanem drużyny szóstej, minęły w cichym, zaciętym, upartym spokoju. Kuchiki ignorował złe, ciskane spode łba spojrzenia Renjiego, a Renji czynił kąśliwe uwagi na temat coraz dłuższych przerw w pracy Kuchikiego. Z początku nie było to jakoś widoczne, ale gdzieś po trzech tygodniach zaczęło się na dobre i jak wszystkie wielkie katastrofy, zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie.

Renji usiadł przy swoim biurku i wyjął przyniesione na lunch ryżowe kulki z wkładem mięsnym w postaci plasterków pieczonych krabów. Byakuya podniósł na Abarai wzrok, gotowy udzielić mu nagany za tak wczesną przerwę obiadową, a potem poczuł zapach pieczonego kraba. I złapał się za gardło. Renji zagapił się na niego z zaskoczeniem, ale Byakuya nie gotował się nawet do żadnych wyjaśnień, po prostu zerwał się z krzesła i przewracając niemal podążających korytarzem Ikkaku i Yumichikę, popędził do łazienki.

"Abarai! Co zrobiłeś Kuchikiemu, że stał się zielony na tej swojej przystojnej twarzyczce? Rozebrałeś się?... cha cha... a może pokazałeś mu tatuaże na..."

Byakuya spuścił wodę w toalecie i oparł spoconą, zimną twarz o drżącą rękę. Oto siedział w łazience, obejmując klozet, słuchając niewybrednych żartów na swój temat i doświadczając takich mdłości, jakich jeszcze w życiu nie uświadczył. Moment, mdłości... Kuchiki opadł bezsilnie na posadzkę, trzymając się za brzuch i powoli dochodząc do siebie. Unohana zdaje się, mówiła, że co tygodniowe zastrzyki, które brał Byakuya, wyeliminują dolegliwości związane z ciążą. To musiał być przypadek, tak, czysty przypadek. Wszystko przez Renjiego, po co głupek przynosi jakieś zakupione w przydrożnej budce specyfiki, którymi od samego zapachu, można się zatruć?

Nie chciał panikować, ale mdłości okazały się nie być jednorazową dolegliwością. Przez następne trzy dni Byakuya całe poranki spędzał w łazience, zgięty wdzięcznie wpół nad toaletą, w przerwach wymiotów klnąc w żywe kamienie, a Renji, chyba powodowany współczuciem, wmawiał wszystkim, że toaleta jest nieczynna, w konserwacji, i że za potrzebą muszą iść na inne piętro kwater. Abarai dość szybko przeszła złość na kapitana, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że rzadko kiedy miał okazję widywać Byakuyę w tak żałosnym stanie.

"To wszystko przez ten stres, cholera. Jak nic rozwijasz wrzody na żołądku, kapitanie. Yumichika też je miał, objawy podobne, może powinieneś iść do Unohany?..."

"Nic mi nie jest." Kuchiki ucinał gdybania w zarodku, ale z błysku fioletowych, upartych, podejrzliwych ślepi, wnioskował, że uniki na niewiele się zdadzą. Renji i tak był bardzo dyskretnym pomocnikiem w zbrodni, ale taki układ z pewnością nie mógł trwać długo.

Po kolejnych dwóch dniach porannych katorg, konserwacji toalety, która zaczynała już wzbudzać podejrzenia w shinigami drużyny szóstej, Byakuya zdecydował się iść za radą Renjiego. Niechętnie, z ociąganiem, ale nie było innego wyjścia. Bardzo wczesnym rankiem wymknął się z rezydencji i kazał zawieść się w lektyce do kwater Unohany. Nie był zbytnio zdziwiony, gdy zastał u pani Retsu krzątającą się przy jakiś probówkach z fosforyzującymi cieczami Isane, oraz Mayuriego. Oboje, Kurotsuchi i Unohana, zapaleni medycy i wynalazcy, pochyleni byli nad jakimiś rozrysowanymi na ogromnych arkuszach planami, gdy ich świnka doświadczalna, mężczyzna, który za pomocą sztuczek genetycznych, zaszedł w ciążę, rzucił się na nich.

"To wszystko przez was! Trzeba było mi powiedzieć wcześniej, że te zastrzyki to niepewny eksperyment! Myślałem, że usuniecie wszystkie dolegliwości związane z...!!!" w połowie swojej perory żołądek Byakuyi skręcił się kurczowo tak, że zgiął się w pół. Chwilę później zwymiotował całe śniadanie i chyba jeszcze coś z kolacji prosto za biurko Kurotsuchiego i jakieś wystające z niego, komputerowe kable. Gdy już myślał, że spali się ze wstydu, ale uprzednio najpierw zasiecze wszystkich obecnych Senbonzakurą, ktoś chwycił go mocno za ramiona i posadził przy ścianie, ocierając mu usta dużą, materiałową chustką.

"Co się tutaj do diabła ciężkiego wyrabia?! Kapitanie Kurotsuchi! Kapitanie Unohana! Co się dzieje?!"

Renji klęczał przy Byakuyi, obejmując go jednym ramieniem, a w drugiej ręce trzymając w pogotowiu miecz. Za nim, w drewnianej ścianie tradycyjnej siedziby medyków widniała sporej wielkości dziura, wybita niechybnie przez Zabimaru, przez którą już zaglądał przerażony personel medyczny.

Unohana uśmiechnęła się i w paru cichych słowach poprosiła Kurotsuchiego o pozostawienie jej sam na sam z pacjentem. Mayuri nie wyglądał na chętnego do wykonania tego polecenia, ale pani Retsu zmierzyła go tak uśmiechniętym, morderczym spojrzeniem, że skapitulował i podśmiewając się pod nosem, wyszedł. Unohana westchnęła cicho, po czym wskazała łagodnym gestem drzwi do sąsiedniej sali. Abarai powoli opuścił miecz, wciąż nie wypuszczając jednak Byakuyi ze swojego jednoramiennego chwytu. Pięknie, pomyślał Kuchiki i oklapł zupełnie, słabymi ruchami wciąż wycierając sobie usta chustką Renjiego. Po prostu pięknie.

"Sugeruję, aby przenieść się do innego pokoju, gdzie w ciszy będziemy mogli porozmawiać. Bez świadków." powiedziała spokojnie pani Retsu i zerknęła w przelocie na Byakuyę. "To jest twój kandydat, jak rozumiem, kapitanie Kuchiki?"

"Tak." wyznał z niejakim trudem Byakuya i wstał, kategorycznie odtrącając pomocne ramię Abarai. "Tak, to jest mój kandydat."

Unohana odwróciła się w kierunku drzwi, ale mimo to czuć było, że się uśmiecha. Na wściekłe spojrzenie Byakuyi Renji odpowiedział jedynie wzruszeniem ramion i drgnięciem ust. 'Przechodziłem tylko'. Kuchiki skrzywił się brzydko, a Unohana zerknęła na nich zza ramienia.

"A więc chyba należałoby Renjiego wtajemniczyć w plan." oznajmiła cicho, a w jej głosie wciąż słychać było uśmiech.

"Chodź, vice kapitanie Abarai. Muszę wytłumaczyć ci parę rzeczy." oznajmił Byakuya, wciąż mierząc bazyliszkowym spojrzeniem plecy Unohany. "Tędy."

////////////////////

"A więc dlatego wszystkie żony Byakuyi umierały w połogu... To będzie chłopiec, tak? Rany, możecie tak sobie zaprogramować to wszystko? To... trochę przerażające! I urodzi się normalnie, po dziewięciu miesiącach i ja i Kuchiki będziemy jego... eh... ojcami?"

Kuchiki siedział wyprostowany sztywno i trzymał kamiennym uściskiem kubek rumianku. Unohana skończyła właśnie objaśniać Renjiemu tajniki całej operacji, co Abarai przyjął z radosnym entuzjazmem, wcale nie zdeprymowany, że mężczyzna, jego własny kapitan na dodatek, może urodzić mu dziecko. Bardziej niż ten drobny szczegół, Renjiego interesowały detale dotyczące samego procesu. Pytania, które zadawał były nieco chaotyczne, ale miały cel, Abarai chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym, co kiedy, gdzie i jak, całkiem wsiąkając w rolę ojca in spe. Byakuya w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, odczuwał to jako obrazę, ale postanowił objawić to swojemu vice kapitanowi nieco później.

"Tak, ojcowie to dobry tytuł, Renji." odpowiedziała łagodnie Unohana, stawiając przed Abarai kubek herbaty, który ten zignorował, zajęty kompletnie piętrzącymi się przed nim nowinami. "Ciało mężczyzny nie jest w stanie wytworzyć komórki jajowej, więc na bazie dna Byakuyi i jego plemników, stworzyliśmy jedno i umieściliśmy je w specjalnie w tym celu umieszczonym mięśniu, żeby..."

Zmieszany wzrok Renjiego przerwał Unohanie skutecznie. Byakuya westchnął i wziął łyka rumianku, a Isane podeszła do swojej pani kapitan i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu.

"Za dużo trudnych słów, pani Retsu. Słuchaj Renji, nie bawiąc się w zawiłą terminologię, mężczyzna nie może być matką, ale może w swoim ciele zapewnić warunki rozwoju dziecka. Wspomagany inżynierią genetyczną, oczywiście, ale nie ma sensu tłumaczyć tego głębiej. I w ten sposób, w wielkim uproszczeniu reasumując, za parę miesięcy ty i Byakuya, zostaniecie szczęśliwymi ojcami i dajcie wy mi wszyscy święty spokój!"

Isane urwała, zakrywając twarz dłonią a jej ramiona zadrgały nerwowo, jakby pod wpływem płaczu, albo nagłego napadu śmiechu. Unohana łagodnie objęła ją w pasie i poprowadziła do drzwi, szepcząc coś delikatnie do ucha. Renji, najwyraźniej wytrącony z równowagi słowem 'reasumując', cały czerwony na policzkach, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zapatrzył się w swój nietknięty kubek herbaty i Byakuya niemal wyczuwał buzujące mu pod tą ryżą strzechą włosów pytania. Szczęśliwie, Abarai był na tyle taktowny, że nie zadał ich wszystkich na raz.

"Kotetsu się zdenerwowała." oznajmił niepotrzebnie Renji, wciąż gapiąc się w swoją herbatę.

"A ty nie jesteś zdenerwowany?" zapytał zaskakując samego siebie Byakuya. "To nie jest normatywna sytuacja, rozumiem, jeżeli..."

"Nic nie rozumiesz." przerwał mu beztrosko Renji, machając dłonią i potrząsając dziko sterczącą mu na głowie kitką. "Nic nie rozumiesz, i ja też nie, ale i tak się... no... tego... cieszę."

I tak po dwóch miesiącach użerania się ze swoją samotnością, lękami, niewygodami, dziwacznością całego tego rwetesu, Byakuya usłyszał po raz pierwszy, że ktoś się z jego nienaturalnego stanu cieszy. Nie dlatego, że go upokorzył, nie dlatego, że pozostawi po sobie dziedzica, ale tak po prostu. Byakuya nie wiedział, czy się roześmiać, czy rozpłakać, i przeraziła go łatwość, z jaką teraz przyszedłby mu płacz, a więc siedział tylko w bezruchu i patrzył na szeroką, otwartą, szczerą twarz Renjiego. Abarai zmrużył oczy i wyciągnął dłoń, kładąc mu ją na ramieniu.

"Nie będzie tak źle, chyba, co? Jakoś to razem przejdziemy, twój klan będzie miał potomka, a ty będziesz miał spokój z małżeństwami. To jednorazowa sztuczka jest, z tego co słyszę, nie zamienisz się w kobietę, ani nie zaczniesz nagle masowo rodzić dzieci. Raz taki przekręt możesz chyba wytrzymać, nie?"

"Tak, mogę." odpowiedział Byakuya, utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że da sobie radę i po tych koszmarnych kilku miesiącach, wszystko wróci do normy. Dzieckiem zajmą się rozliczne służące, Unohana dopilnuje, żeby niepożądane informacje nie opuściły kręgu najbliższych, najbardziej zaangażowanych osób, a on sam powróci do swojego samotniczego, wygodnie odizolowanego życia. Tak, będzie dobrze. Trzeba tylko zacisnąć zęby i przeczekać.

Z początku szło mu całkiem nieźle, tak jakby nowe siły wstąpiły w jego ciało. Dawno nie czuł się tak pobudzony, pełen energii i werwy. Wykonywał z uporem swoje obowiązki, nie zwracając większej uwagi na ostrożne napominanie ze strony Unohany i niespokojne zerknięcia Abarai. Poza porannymi sensacjami, nic mu nie dolegało, sprawa może nie była taka przerażająca, jak się mu na początku wydawało. Przywódcy klanów obserwował go bacznie, czekając pewnie na jakieś małe załamanie nerwowe, ale Byakuya nie zamierzał go im dostarczyć. Renji miał rację, jednorazowo można było tą całą zabawną sytuację przeżyć, nie było co robić z tego powodu zamieszania i wmawiać sobie traum. Kobiety rodziły dzieci, ludzie się rozmnażali i świat istniał dalej. Nagle zwykle oddalony od tego biegu rzeczy Byakuya, doświadczył na własnej skórze biologicznego aspektu trwania i po raz pierwszy nie wzbudził on w nim niesmaku niepotrzebnym naturalizmem. Ludzie rodzili się i umierali, jako shinigami, obcował z oboma tymi aspektami życia, wymazywanie jednego z nich, byłoby niekonsekwencją i partactwem.

Renji okazał się bardziej niż pomocny, wziął na siebie sporo obowiązków Byakuyi i udawał, że jest w stanie ukryć to skutecznie przed kapitanem. Pracy było teraz wybitnie dużo, przyjmowali nowych shinigami z akademii, musieli być oni oddani pod opiekę innym, specjalizującym się w ich rodzajach walki przełożonym. Zawsze przy katalogowaniu nowych członków drużyny szóstej było urwanie głowy, nerwice i bieganie w te i we w te, w ramach układania akt nowych pracowników, dzielenia ich na ekipy i specjalizacje. To nie było łatwe zadanie dla kapitana i vice kapitana razem wziętych, co dopiero dla na poły niedysponowanego Kuchikiego i usiłującego przejmować wszystkie jego obowiązki Abarai. Byakuya obserwował Renjiego, lunatycznie snującego się po korytarzach z jakimiś papierzyskami i torbą, w której nosił wciąż wczorajszą bułkę jagodziankę, nadgryzioną, jeszcze z wczoraj.

"Mogę prosić cię na chwilę, vice kapitanie?"

"Hm? Co...? Pewnie..." wybąkał Renji z krzywym uśmiechem, mrużąc zaspane, podbite na sino oczy. "O co chodzi?"

"Wykonując za mnie pracę i krzątając się koło mnie, nic nie osiągniesz." oznajmił twardo Byakuya, prostując się na swoim fotelu i układając przed sobą równo cztery sprawozdania podatkowe. "Mam nadzieję, że to pojmujesz."

Renji usiadł na przeciwko Byakuyi na krześle przeznaczonym dla petentów i podrapał się w głowę, mierzwiąc i tak tracącą już kształty kitkę.

"Nie, nie pojmuję już nic." mruknął niskim, chropowatym głosem, rozpierając się swoim zwyczajem na siedzisku i pocierając czoło poranioną chyba od jakiegoś sparingu ręką. "Nie chcę walczyć z tobą o dziecko, bo wiem, że nie wygram. Jest twoje, cały klan Kuchiki stanąłby na głowie, gdybym puścił parę z ust i skończyłoby się to chyba jedynie moją egzekucją za obrazę, jakiej dopuściłem się na ciele jednego z członków szlachetnego rodu... Nie chcę też uwodzić cię, Byakuya. Niczego nie chcę, jak długo zostaniesz tutaj, blisko mnie."

"Tego także nie mogę ci obiecać, Renji." powoli powiedział Byakuya, nie spuszczając wzroku i odważnie odpowiadając na nieruchome, spokojne, zmęczone spojrzenie Abarai. Był zaskoczony zdecydowaniem, poukładanymi myślami i determinacją Renjiego, chociaż w sumie nie powinien być. Abarai taki był, nic na pół gwizdka, chociażby była to najbardziej beznadziejna, głupia i samobójcza idea.

Byakuya uśmiechnął się a Renji odwzajemnił mu uśmiech, po czym wstał ciężko i skierował się ku drzwiom.

"Czekaj." zatrzymał go Kuchiki, nie potrafiąc przestać się uśmiechać i czując, że wygląda idiotycznie i słabo. "Zostań tutaj, możesz skorzystać z kanapy, którą mam na tyłach gabinetu i zdrzemnąć się. Daj te papiery, ja je wypełnię."

Był pewien, że Renji wymiga się jakoś, że nie skorzysta z propozycji po tak obcesowym potraktowaniu jego uczuć i pełnej przywiązania relacji z kapitanem, ale nie. Abarai tylko skinął głową, położył dokumenty na biurku, ziewnął, dowlókł się do ustawionej pod oknem kozetki i położył się na niej.

"Dobranoc." powiedział Renji o godzinie jedenastej rano i zasnął, aby obudzić się późnym wieczorem. Byakuya cały ten czas przesiedział z krótkimi przerwami nad dokumentacją nowo przyjętych shinigami ze zdolnościami do magii demonicznej, i niemal skończył przypisywanie ich do odpowiadającym im zdolnościami oddziałów, gdy Abarai otworzył oczy.

Bez słów patrzyli na siebie w granatowym, zapadającym powoli mroku, po czym Byakuya wstał, zamknął wypełnioną papierami szufladę biurka i podszedł do drzwi. Czuł na sobie intensywne, domagające się odzewu spojrzenie Renjiego, ale nie odpowiedział na nie niczym, poza szybkimi, cichymi słowami.

"Dobranoc, Abarai."

//////////////

 

Koszmary zaczęły się znienacka i Byakuya, nie nawykły do tego typu zaburzeń sennych, znosił je z zaciśniętymi zębami. Nie spał długo w noc, wykorzystując czas do maksimum, sortując papiery i przeglądając dokumentacje, tak wymęczony miał nadzieję przynajmniej na odrobinę snu. Niestety, mary nachodziły go coraz częściej, nie zważając na wycieńczenie, klejące się powieki i wyłączający się gdzieś w okolicach godziny drugiej w nocy mózg. I zwykle były one monotematyczne. Przerażająco monotematyczne.

Właśnie z jego brzucha, rozrywając mięśnie i skórę, wydobywał się skwiercząc i wizgając, mały potwór, ciemny, pazurzasty i uśmiechnięty kończastym uśmiechem drapieżnika, gdy ktoś złapał go za ramię i pociągnął w górę. Ku światłu.

"Byakuya!"

"Co...?!"

Usiadł na skręconych w skotłowany supeł pościelach, spocony jak mysz, z włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony. Głowa tętniła bólem, w gardle paliło żywym ogniem a oczy szczypały, jakby ktoś cisnął mu w nie popiołem. Zaciskał dłonie na brzuchu, w geście przerażenia i jednocześnie obrony, a pochylona nad nim postać, osnuta cieniem, z karminowo czarną kitką na czubku głowy, potrząsała nim miarowo.

"Obudź się wreszcie! Co się dzieje? Coś cię boli? Odezwij się, cholera!"

Renji złapał Byakuyę za ramiona i spojrzał mu z bliska w twarz, odgarniając sklejoną potem, grzywkę, układającą się dziwnie bez kaisenkai. Nie mógł odpowiedzieć jeszcze na zaniepokojony wzrok Abarai, nie w tym stanie, więc tylko objął się za brzuch i usiłując wyrównać oddech, powtórzył sobie, że to tylko sen. Że nic nie wyjada mu wnętrzności, nic nie pożera go od środka, nie próbuje rozerwać jego ciała ani zniszczyć jego osoby. Że nie trzyma w sobie pożywiającego się jego ciałem pasożyta, tylko dziecko. Swoje własne dziecko. Jakoś pośród opresyjnego mroku pustej, klanowej sypialni, jedynie w blasku małego, przyniesionego niewątpliwie przez Abarai lampionu, stojącego na stoliku, koncept 'własnego dziecka' nie wydawał się Byakuyi ani logiczny, ani bezpieczny.

"Jesteś blady. Przynieść ci coś? Coś do picia może?" zapytał cicho Renji, siadając koło Byakuyi na łóżku. Dopiero wtedy Kuchiki spostrzegł, że Abarai obejmuje go jednym ramieniem za plecy, a drugą poprawia zgniecione prześcieradła. Zdenerwowało go to, zdenerwowała go jego własna słabość, której świadkiem był Renji, zdenerwowała go nienaturalna nadopiekuńczość zwykle bardziej osadzonego w sobie, skoncentrowanego vice kapitana, zdenerwowała co ta cała farsa, w której on grał rolę mdlejącej kobiety, wymagającej pocieszenia i troski.

"Co tutaj robisz, Abarai." spytał zimnym tonem Byakuya, odsuwając się od nadmiernie przyjacielskich ramion Renjiego. "Nie przypominam sobie, żebym życzył sobie twojego towarzystwa nocą. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym w ogóle życzył sobie twojego towarzystwa."

Ku zaskoczeniu Byakuyi, Renji zamiast wybuchnąć złością i wymówkami, zrobił się tylko rumiany na policzkach i poprawił w zażenowaniu włosy.

"Heh, no, przechodziłem właśnie..."

Kuchiki zmrużył oczy, zmuszając Abarai gestem do wstania z jego łóżka. Fakt, że tak naprawdę nie chciał zostawać sam z wciąż jeszcze żywym koszmarem pod powiekami, wcale nie ułatwiał mu utrzymania złej, niezadowolonej miny człowieka, któremu w środku nocy ktoś wtargnął do domu.

"O trzeciej nad ranem przechodziłeś koło mojej rezydencji, niezauważony minąłeś straże i trafiłeś prosto do mojej sypialni?" zapytał uszczypliwie, a Renji zaśmiał się tylko i skinął potakująco głową.

"He he he. Mam talent, nie uważasz? A poza tym te twoje straże są do kitu, każdy porządnie przeszkolony wojownik, może tutaj bez trudu wejść. Nie byłoby lepiej, gdybym ja cię pilnował zamiast tych mlekosysów, którzy posnęli się już o dwunastej?"

Byakuya zamknął oczy i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Wypowiedź Renjiego nastręczała jeszcze parę wątpliwości, na przykład, skąd Abarai wiedział, o której godzinie zasnęły straże rezydencji Kuchiki, i czemu zakradanie się do cudzych sypialni, uważa za talent. Byakuya nie zadawał Renjiemu więcej pytań, wiedział, że i tak nie otrzyma porządnej odpowiedzi, czy nawet zawstydzenia i uznania swojego błędu. Z westchnieniem wstał, poprawił szlafrok i podążył do toalety, a gdy wrócił Renji był już wygodnie usadowiony w wielkim oknie wychodzącym na ogrody, z lampionem postawionym u stóp. Jego poza była znajoma Byakuyi, tak siadali shinigami, odbywający długie warty, trwające czasami aż do odwołania, bez zmienników i przerw, bez niczego.

"Nie musisz mnie pilnować, Abarai." mruknął Kuchiki, wsuwając się pod kołdrę. "To nic nie zmieni i nadal moja odpowiedź na twój list jest odmowna."

Byakuya nie miał pojęcia, czemu powiedział akurat to, właśnie teraz, kiedy Renji coraz bardziej udowadniał, że jeśli ktoś wiernie towarzyszy mu w tej medycznej anomalii, w tej ciążowej katordze, to jest to właśnie on. Właśnie miał przeprosić za swoją obcesowość, za nietakt, ale Abarai tylko odwrócił od niego twarz z uśmiechem i zapatrzył się w powoli przechodzącą w dzień noc.

"Wiem, że to nic nie zmieni. I co z tego?"

Tak. Pewnie. Nic z tego. Byakuya zamknął oczy a Renji wyciągnął rękę i zagasił i tak ledwie tlący się płomyk kaganka.

Gdy następnym razem Abarai pojawił się w sypialni Kuchikiego, czekał na niego rozłożony futon, przykrycie oraz nowa paczka wkładów do lampionów.

I tak w rezydencji Byakuyi zalągł się na całe pół etatu Abarai Renji, psując harmonogram pracy służby, wywołując zabawne komentarze pokojówek i zaprzyjaźniając się z miejsca z zasypiającymi o północy strażnikami. Skoro noce spędzał w sypialni Kuchikiego, poranki siłą rzeczy schodziły mu w jego kuchni, na śniadaniu, składającym się z mocnej jak siekiera kawy i tostów z miodem. Poranki były najbardziej newralgiczną porą dnia Byakuyi i nawet nie starał się już tego kryć. Zresztą Renji doświadczył tego dramatu w całej rozciągłości, gdy przy drugim takim wspólnym śniadaniu, Byakuya pochylił się nad jakimś mocniej przyprawionym garnkiem curry, który jakaś kucharka przed niedopatrzenie zostawiła na kuchence. Po czym legł jak biała wstęga pośród rozrzuconych yukat, wprost na zielonych kafelkach sterylnej, dotąd bardzo rzadko używanej przez niego kuchni.

Gdy ocknął się po jakiś paru sekundach, z mdłym uczuciem, podnoszącym mu się do gardła i potężnymi nudnościami, odkrył, że Abarai trzyma go w ramionach gadając coś o tym, że zaraz wezwie Unohanę, ale woli, żeby jego Byakuya sam odzyskał przytomność i nie robił rwetesu, bo ich mała tajemnica wyjdzie na jaw. Zwykła, napakowana romantycznymi wizjami kobieta, byłaby wniebowzięta taką atencją, lękiem i afektem, i pozwoliłaby się jeszcze nieco Renjiemu nad sobą trząść, niepokoić, udając omdlenie. Tylko, że Byakuya nie był kobietą, a leżenie w ramionach mężczyzny było w jego drażliwym stanie, wyjątkowo frustrującym przeżyciem.

"Abarai, kłujesz." stwierdził sucho Kuchiki i zdecydowaną dłonią odsunął sobie od twarzy pokryte dwudniowym, szczeciniastym zarostem lico Renjiego. "Nic się nie stało, zemdliło mnie od ostrych przypraw i tyle."

Nie wstając ani nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, sugerującego, że zamierza puścić kapitana, Renji uśmiechnął się szeroko i rozluźnił się w sposób widoczny.

"No! Żyjesz jednak! Zabawne, zwykle lubiłeś ostre przyprawy, a teraz reagujesz na nie jak kot na pieprz!"

Byakuya nie uznał za stosowne odpowiadać na taką perfidną prowokację, tylko wstał z niejakim trudem z podłogi i strzepnął pogniecione kimona. Nosił ich już teraz trzy sztuki, tak, że brzuch ginął w nich niemal całkowicie. Ludzie jak zwykle widzieli w tym kolejne z jego dziwactw, że niby jest mu permanentnie zimno, że chce się jak najbardziej odgrodzić od otoczenia, więc przyodziewa na siebie wielkie ilości ubrań. Nie wyprowadzał nikogo z błędu i tylko coraz częściej przynosił pracę do domu. W domu takie nagłe przypadłości były łatwiejsze do opanowania a zdarzały się niestety coraz częściej i z reguły nie znajdowali na nie żadnego bezpośredniego remedium.

Odnośnie mdłości, inwencją wykazał się Renji i zrobił to całkiem przez przypadek, po prostu pewnego poranka stwierdził, że bierze sobie jednodniowy urlop i zamierza zrobić na obiad młode ziemniaki. Młode ziemniaki, jak pouczył osłupiałego Kuchikiego Abarai, wymagały kopru, następnie wzmiankowany ów koper w wielkiej ilości wylądował na stole i tam właśnie Byakuya odkrył jego zbawienny wpływ na mdłości. Wąchanie kopru idealnie odżegnywało wszelkie zaburzenia układu pokarmowego, wszystkie mdłości, nudności i inne, radosne przypadłości istot ciężarnych. Od tej pory Kuchiki z pęczkiem kopru ukrytym w rękawie wędrował wszędzie, od zebrań kapitańskich, przez obchody drużyny szóstej, po sypialnię, która chyba na stałe przejęła już jego ożywczy zapach.

"I co tu tak koprem zalatuje?" pytał Yumichika, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem, gdy on i Ikkaku przechodzili koło Renjiego i Byakuyi, podążających na oficjalne spotkanie Rady Starszych z władzami akademii. "Jaki niewyjściowy zapach!"

Kuchiki zaciskał wtedy mocno powieki i wyrównywał oddech, a Abarai poruszał sugestywnie brwiami i rechotał.

"A mnie się podoba! He he!"

 

////////////////////////

 

Gdy Byakuya dowiedział się, że Renji został ranny na misji i jest właśnie na intensywnej terapii a Unohana daje z siebie wszystko, żeby uratować mu życie, zakręciło mu się w głowie i musiał usiąść. Isane, która przyniosła mu wiadomość patrzyła na niego z niepokojem, ale nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Ciąg myśli, w których dominował szok, przerażenie, że właśnie dzieje się coś, na co totalnie nie posiada wpływu, a co w przyszłości może się okazać niezwykle brzemienne w skutku, przygiął go niemal do ziemi. Złożył się w pół na swoim krześle i objął brzuch, zamaskowany trzema grubymi warstwami kimona. Renji był jedyną osobą z niewielkiej grupki wtajemniczonych w cały plan, która rozumiała całe zamieszanie i konfuzję, chaos, jakie przetaczały się wewnątrz Kuchikiego, od kiedy okazało się, że musi sam, o własnych siłach urodzić sobie dziedzica. Nawet ta myśl wydawała mu się teraz absurdem, komedią z elementami tragicznymi. Poczęcie dziecka, wytypowanie dla niego ojca, który zaledwie okazał skrawek swojego afektu względem zwykle zdystansowanego, bezlitosnego przełożonego, ostatnie parę miesięcy, kiedy to Abarai towarzyszył mu krok w krok we wszystkich przyjemnościach i nieprzyjemnościach zostania rodzicem. W tym wszystkim towarzyszył mu niezmiennie Abarai, biorący życie takim, jakim było, z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza, ciesząc się pomimo wszystko z dziecka, które uwiedziony podstępem, począł. Farsa, tragikomedia, fałsz i przekłamanie.

Byakuya westchnął, a Isane stanęła przy nim i złapała go za rękę, mierząc puls i klepiąc go przyjacielsko po plecach.

Co powiedzieć dziecku, gdy zapyta się, gdzie jest jego matka? Gdy zauważy swoje podobieństwo do Byakuyi albo Renjiego? Lepiej, gdyby jeden z nich zginął, drugi nie musiałby żyć tak unurzany w kłamstwie i nie wykrzywiał nim niewinnej istoty... Zimny pot wystąpił mu na czoło, gdy o tym pomyślał, i choć wiedział, że to niezdrowe, niesprawiedliwe, okrutne z jego strony, nie potrafił przestać tego rozważać. Przylepność tematyczna była chyba jednym ze skutków ubocznych małego eksperymentu Mayuriego.

Jak się okazało, od kiedy Renji stworzył z Byakuyą coś tak kruchego i wywracającego ich całe dotychczasowe życie jak dziecko, rozwinął także zdolności doskonałego odczytywania natrętnych, powracających wciąż do Kuchikiego myśli. Niemal telepatyczna więź przerażała Byakuyę prawie tak bardzo, jak fakt, że spędzi życie, okłamując swojego przyszłego syna, trzymając go, podobnie jak Rukię, w pajęczynie niedopowiedzeń i celowych przemilczeń.

Gdy Byakuya przyszedł do Renjiego, odwiedzić go w małym, białym, szpitalnym pokoju, strategicznie położonym na krańcach założenia kwater medycznych, co umożliwiało dyskretne wizyty, Abarai westchnął. A potem z zamkniętymi oczyma i zaciśniętymi w twardą, zbolałą kreskę ustami, zapytał.

"Masz mi za złe, że wróciłem, Byakuya?"

I wtedy Kuchiki wiedział już, że wszelkie uniki będą odebrane jak policzek i obraza, więc odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Bardzo nieprzyjemną, brzydką, trywialną prawdą.

"Nie. Chociaż gdybyś nie wrócił, łatwiej byłoby mi wytłumaczyć synowi brak matki, niż obecność dwóch ojców."

Każdy, kto zostałby skonfrontowany ze stwierdzeniem, że lepiej byłoby, aby umarł i nie robił swoją osobą kłopotów, wpadłby w gniew albo odciął się najlepiej jak tylko by umiał, od osoby, która była w stanie tak bezlitośnie objawić swoje myśli. Każdy wzburzyłby się na objawienie, że lepiej, żeby zginął niż komplikował komuś życie. Każdy, ale nie Renji. Renji tylko westchnął, wykrzywił się, urażając szwy na udzie i ramieniu, po czym zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się małym, słabym uśmiechem człowieka pokonanego.

"Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem i jednak nie zginąłem."

I można byłoby to uznać za stwierdzenie ironiczne i nasączone jadem, ale przy żywej mimice Abarai, przy smutnej linii jego ust i zmęczonych, poszarzałych powiekach, było to niemożliwe. Byakuya przechylił się na swoim krześle i położył dłoń na odsłoniętym, rannym ramieniu Renjiego. Fioletowe, znużone, opuchnięte lekko oczy spojrzały na niego z nietypowym spokojem i rezygnacją.

"Przestań pleść, Abarai i śpij. Potrzebujesz teraz wypoczynku." wymruczał Byakuya, przesuwając ostrożnie ręką po zaszytej profesjonalnie kończynie swojego sponiewieranego vice kapitana. "Nie ma sensu przejmować się głupotami."

Tak, jego wątpliwości, jego lęki przed kolejną lawiną kłamstw, przed przyjęciem odpowiedzialności za to, co żyło wewnątrz niego, dojrzewało i rosło, były głupotą. Dotkliwą, dojmującą, ale głupotą. Czy jako kapitan drużyny szóstej nie podejmował bardziej brzemiennych w skutki decyzji, czy nie wykazywał się większym zdecydowaniem i konsekwencją, czy nie unosił ciężaru większych odpowiedzialności niż jedno, małe dziecko?

"Nie powinieneś tutaj siedzieć, Kuchiki. Wracaj do rezydencji." wychrypiał Renji, a oczy zamykały mu się już pod wpływem jakiegoś usypiającego leku. "Wracaj..."

"Nie, posiedzę jeszcze trochę."

Renji wydał z siebie dezaprobujące prychnięcie i zagłębił się na powrót w ciężkim, smolistym śnie. Byakuya siedział przy nim jeszcze dobre trzy godziny, obserwując sobie z bliska bladą, wyostrzoną bólem twarz, przyklepane, potargane, karminowe włosy, oraz bezwładne, umięśnione ramiona, których tatuaże odbijały się dziwnie w białym, szpitalnym wnętrzu. Czuł spokój, poza słowami i gestami, jasnoniebieski, płynny jak woda uciekająca z zaciskającej się dłoni spokój, który nie opuścił go nawet, gdy już wrócił do rezydencji i zasiadł do wypełniania druczków podatkowych.

Renji także męczył się z tą całą sytuacją, a jednak wciąż starał się być dla Byakuyi wsparciem, ostoją normalności w tym czarcim kołowrocie, przyjacielem i pomocnikiem. Nie tylko pilnował Kuchikiego, nie tylko uśmierzał jego niepokoje, co jeszcze jako vice kapitan, wykonywał podwójną pracę, żeby nieobecność Byakuyi w drużynie szóstej, nie była aż tak zauważalna. Starał się, zabiegał i przekraczał swoje własne granice, żeby tylko ulżyć swojemu kapitanowi w niezwykłej, uciążliwej, newralgicznej pozycji, w którą wpędził go jego własny klan.

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Byakuya coraz dotkliwiej odczuwał przypadłości noszenia w sobie nowego, małego człowieka. Coraz bardziej pobolewały go plecy, zauważył, że chodzi nieco odgięty do tyłu, co nadweręża także kark. Inni kapitanowie żartowali, że obaj, Kuchiki i Abarai, cierpią na naciągnięte mięśnie szyjne z powodu ogromu papierkowej roboty, jaka spadła na ich drużynę. Co roku na jedną z ekip w warowni spadał obowiązek wyselekcjonowania kandydatów z akademii i ewentualnego utworzenia z nich zapasowej drużyny, której kapitanem zostawał kapitan eskadry macierzystej, w tym wypadku Byakuya. Tak, Kuchiki nie mógł w tym roku narzekać na pecha, niefart dopisywał mu w stu procentach. Renji nie mówił nic i z zaciśniętymi zębami walczył z dokumentacją, treningami młodocianych shinigami i pogadankami na temat, a Kuchiki złym okiem uciszał jawną radość z ich pecha, którą przejawiali inni przywódcy drużyn. Naprawdę, było się z czego śmiać, leniwe dranie. Kurotsuchi drwił jawnie, że pracuś Byakuya wyraźnie cieszy się na dodatkową ilość pracy, Unohana uciszała go jak mogła, a Yamamoto usiłował nie widzieć, jak Zaraki zasypia na najważniejszym w kwartale spotkaniu. Kołowrót toczył się dalej, gdzieś po drodze zostawiając bardzo zmęczonego Renjiego i obolałego Byakuyę w ich już chyba wspólnej sypialni.

Gdy pewnej nocy Renji, zamiast zwyczajowo warować przy oknie, na futonie, położył się po prostu na nim i zaczął chrapać z otwartymi oczyma, Byakuya odczuł drgniecie, mogące być wieczorną chęcią na kolejną porcję konserwowych ogórków, których był teraz skrytym fanem, ale mogło być jednocześnie poczuciem winy.

"Renji?"

Przymknięte powieki zamknęły się całkowicie a karminowa strzecha potarganych włosów wbiła się głębiej w małą, tradycyjną poduszkę. Abarai musiał być zmęczony bardziej niż dawał to po sobie poznać za dnia, kiedy ganiał załatwiając tysiące spraw, z który ponad siedemdziesiąt procent i tak musiało przejść przez ręce kapitana. Renji nie narzekał, chociaż z drugiej strony nie narzekał też, gdy Byakuya w ramach obrony swoich kodeksów, pociął go bezlitośnie Senbonzakurą. Milczenie Abarai nie było wiarygodnym nośnikiem informacji.

Byakuya wstał z łóżka, powędrował do kuchni po słoik konserwowych ogórków i rogalik, wrócił, położył swoją nocną przekąskę na stoliku przy oknie, i jeszcze zahaczył o toaletę, a Renji jak leżał bez ruchu, tak leżał. Nie reagował ani na dość żywotne poruszanie się Byakuyi po przestrzeni rezydencji, ani na jego zadowolone mruknięcie, gdy wgryzł się wreszcie w ogórka.

Czuł się na tyle dobrze, w wiosennym chłodzie nocy, rozłożony wygodnie pomiędzy koperkiem, rogalikiem a słoikiem ogórków, że postanowił wspaniałomyślnie wspomóc swojego vice kapitana. I tak Abarai wiele dla niego robił, Byakuya mógł przynajmniej trochę mu ulżyć.

Czując się niespodziewanie zabawowo, trochę jak zakradający się złodziej czy zdradziecki mąż, Kuchiki podpełzł do futonu Renjiego, z ogórkiem w zębach i rogalikiem w dłoni, po czym potrząsnął wolną ręką ramię pogrążonej w głębokim, wyczerpanym śnie postaci.

"Renji."

"Mh? ... rezolucje odnośnie drużyny magii demonicznej... będą najdalej na jutro..." wymruczał Abarai, nie otwierając oczu i marszcząc brwi. "Jutro."

"Głupi." westchnął Byakuya i przekręcił Renjiego jednym, mocnym szarpnięciem na brzuch, co ten przyjął z jękiem ulgi. "Masz tak spięty kark, że faktycznie zasnąłbyś teraz wszędzie. Hm, chyba mogę się z tym...eh... uporać."

Abarai wydał z siebie serię burkliwych oznak aprobaty, gdy Byakuya delikatnie rozebrał go z katany i zaczął jego nagie już plecy i ramiona, powoli ale stanowczo, rozmasowywać i zmuszać do relaksu. Nic specjalnego, kilka ucisków tu i tam, gdzie Kuchiki wiedział z doświadczenia, że napięcie jest największe i najtrudniejsze do zniwelowania. Pochylanie się nad Renjim nie było zbyt wygodne, szczególnie z całkiem już pokaźnym brzuchem, toteż Byakuya bez ceregieli, zadziwiając samego siebie swoją zuchwałością, usiadł sobie na pośladkach Abarai i z tego miejsca, rozpoczął na nowo przymusowe rozluźnianie.

Gdy chrupał już trzeciego ogórka, zagryzając go rogalikiem, i od czasu do czasu biorąc głęboki wdech przez pęczek koperku, Renji napiął gwałtownie mięśnie pleców.

"Co robisz, Byakuya?"

Miał chęć się zaśmiać, ale to tylko spięłoby Abarai jeszcze bardziej, więc odpowiedział jedynie spokojnym, chłodnym głosem mężczyzny wcale nie siedzącego na tyłku innego mężczyzny, z ogórkiem w zębach, pośród koperkowych aromatów.

"Nic. Masuję ci plecy. Jesteś twardy jak deska, przyda ci się."

Przez chwilę myślał, że Renji zrzuci go z siebie i zaprotestuje, ale nie. Abarai tylko westchnął i poddał się jego dłoniom, całkiem rozluźniając się pod nim i pozwalając ze sobą robić, co żywnie się jego kapitanowi spodoba. To także rozbawiło Byakuyę, i po tej reakcji wiedział już, że wahania hormonalne to straszna rzecz. Odegnał głupie, bezużyteczne myśli, koncentrując się na szerokich, umięśnionych ładnie, pokrytych wyrazistymi tatuażami plecach. Jego pracę wynagradzał mu niski pomruk zadowolenia, który czasem wydobywał się z gardła Renjiego i miał ewidentnie znamiona erotyczne. To powinno trochę Byakuyę odstraszyć, ale ponownie nie stało się tak, jak powinno. Kuchiki zamiast wycofać się, konstytuował bez słów mały, dyskretny masaż, ciesząc się dotykiem ciepłego ciała, które poddawało się mu ulegle, zadowolone i coraz bardziej zrelaksowane. Gdy, nie namyślając się zbytnio, co robi, zapuścił dłonie za uszy Renjiego, za karkiem, w górę, ku potylicy, rozmasowując ostrożnie czające się tam więzy napięcia, Renji drgnął i Byakuya wiedział już, że koniec tego dobrego.

Trochę go to zasmuciło, ale nie miał czasu tego rozważyć, ponieważ Renji powiercił się pod nim, powyginał, a potem mocne ramiona ujęły go i posadziły obok na futonie. Fioletowe oczy spojrzały na niego, szczere i oddane, a on poczuł się jak ostatni głupiec, że drażni i tak odsłoniętego, bezbronnego przyjaciela... Już miał wstać i bez słowa położyć się spać, żeby umknąć przed tym otwartym, wiernym spojrzeniem, gdy Renji nagle odezwał się.

"Rozmasowałeś mi plecy jak nikt, Byakuya. Powinienem odpłacić ci za przysługę, zdaje się."

Byakuya skinął głową i z surrealistycznym poczuciem vertigo, atakującego świat, położył się na łóżku. Miał wrażenie, że to wszystko skończy się jakąś wielce zawstydzającą sytuacją erotyczną, i myśl ta odrzucała go i pociągała zarazem. Renji jednak miał inne plany. Po prostu zmusił Byakuyę do ułożenia się na boku, zdjęcia jasnej, cienkiej yukaty z pleców, a potem zaczął masaż. Od krzyża. Dopiero wtedy Byakuya poczuł, jak bardzo obolałe, nadwerężone i naciągnięte ma to miejsce i jak bardzo potrzebował tam właśnie rąk Renjiego.

"Zrobiłeś sobie nocną przekąskę, kapitanie?" zapytał żartobliwie Abarai. "Mogę poczęstować się ogórkiem?"

Byakuya potaknął głową, zbyt rozleniwiony i ugłaskany, żeby się odezwać. Słoik z ogórkami i pęczek kopru, o których myślał, że został na futonie Renjiego, zostały ustawione przed nim, w zasięgu ręki. Przez chwilę razem chrupali w milczeniu, nietypowo rozluźnieni i wyciszeni. Ręce Abarai raz po raz opuszczały plecy Kuchikiego, żeby powrócić ponownie, lekko wilgotne od ogórkowej wody. Niehigieniczne, nieapetyczne, niestosowne, wyprodukował sprzeciw umysł Byakuyi, ale łatwo można było go zagłuszyć odczuciem rozprężenia, powolnej, niespiesznej chwili, która została dana Kuchikiemu chyba w nagrodę za to wszystko, co ostatnio przeszedł. Jedzenie w łóżku i masaż wilgotnymi od ogórków dłońmi najwyraźniej według osądu wszechświata, mu się należały.

"Tylko rogaliki się już skończyły." oznajmił cicho Byakuya, spostrzegając swoje faux pas, że nie zaproponował Renjiemu pieczywa. Abarai zaśmiał się ochryple, naciskając ostrożnie jego łopatki i okolice.

"Rogaliki z ogórkami konserwowymi! Miałbym po takim zestawie koszmary jak nic. Nie, dzięki, ogórki mi wystarczą."

Ciekawe, co powiedziałbyś na zestaw bułek z truskawkami i kotletem mielonym, pomyślał Byakuya. W porównaniu z tym i z bananowym muesli, ogórki i rogaliki to całkiem niegroźna dewiacja pokarmowa. Ale nie powiedział nic, zbyt dobrze było mu z ostrożnymi, twardymi palcami kojącymi bóle w jego zaczynającym już odczuwać przeciążenie ciele.

Z początku nie zauważył tego dziwnego, małego poruszenia, ale gdy powtórzyło się trzykrotnie, wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Renji pochylił się nad nim i zajrzał mu z bliska w twarz.

"Co jest?"

"Rusza się." Byakuya złapał rękę Abarai i przytknął ją do brzucha, w którym już teraz regularnie ktoś się wiercił i kopał. "Czujesz?"

Renji przez parę nabrzmiałych sekund milczał i wpatrywał się w swoje palce, tkwiące w dłoni Byakuyi i przytknięte do zrolowanej, jasnej yukaty. A potem uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że powinno to być fizycznie niemożliwe.

"Faaaktyyycznie, porusza się! Ha, żywotny mały drań!"

Masaż poszedł w zapomnienie. Renji za nic mając sobie protesty Byakuyi i jego argumentację, że nie wypada tak obsłuchiwać ciała swojemu przełożonemu, położył się twarzą do Kuchikiego i przytknął mu ucho do brzucha. Abarai zdawał się być tym oczywistym faktem, że oto przyczynił się do powstania żywej istoty, bardzo poruszony, i Byakuya odkrył, że nie jest w stanie odmówić mu tego małego gestu przyszłego ojca. Pamiętał, jak sam nie potrafił się oprzeć i robił to za każdym razem, kiedy jego kolejna żona zachodziła w ciążę. Dwie pierwsze małżonki pozwalały na to z minami obrażonych i jednocześnie przypochlebionych księżniczek, a Hisano tylko przygarnęła go i pocałowała w czoło.

"Czy to cię nie boli, jak on się tam w środku porusza? Cholera, widać, że moja krew! Nobil nie nobil, trzeba mu najpierw kopa zasadzić, żeby sprawdzić, z czego ulepiony..."

Renji zakrztusił się swoją gadaniną, gdy Byakuya przesunął mu ustami po czole. Wydawało mu się, że coś powinien powiedzieć, ale nie mógł z siebie wydusić nic, poza krótkim, suchym "jestem zmęczony, idę spać". Renji skinął głową, ale Byakuya już nie patrzył, odwrócił się do niego plecami i starając się nie myśleć, co teraz zrobił ani dlaczego, zamknął oczy.

Zasnął, ale wybudził się na chwilkę, gdy ktoś zgasił jedyny palący się w sypialni lampion a za oknem powoli zaczynało dnieć. Czyjaś troskliwa ręka zasłoniła go kimonem i kocem, i wyjęła z dłoni napoczętego ogórka. Nieporządne myśli, wspomnienia, ból fizyczny i wszelkiego rodzaju niedyspozycje, dały mu teraz spokój, był kontenty i spokojny, i bez problemu, po raz pierwszy przyznał, że Renji jest nieodłączną składową tego łagodnego uczucia.

Rano okazało się, że Byakuya zaspał i ocknął się dopiero około południa. Renjiego już nie było, ale w kuchni czekał na Kuchikiego koszyk rogalików i jeszcze wciąż do połowy pełny słoik konserwowych ogórków.

Chyba trzeba dać mu podwyżkę.

Byakuya z małym uśmiechem zasiadł do późnego śniadania, katalogując wczorajszą noc jako oddzielne, unikalne, nie poddające się weryfikacjom klanowym i kodeksowym zdarzenie, które należy chronić przed zapomnieniem i wyblaknięciem.

//////////////////////

Wykonywał jeszcze wszystkie swoje obowiązki, ale wiedział, że już niedługo nastąpi czas, kiedy będzie mu coraz ciężej opuszczać rezydencję. Nie mógł spać inaczej niż na wznak, od czego potwornie bolał go krzyż i okolice. Unohana uświadomiła go też z miłym uśmiechem, że bóle te są także pochodzenia reumatycznego, brzuch przeważał go do przodu, a więc kręgosłup naturalnie wyginał się do tyłu. Chodzenie w takiej pozycji było dużym obciążeniem dla pleców i stóp, które puchły czasami do niemożliwości, zmęczone i schłodzone nie wiadomo od czego, ponieważ Kuchiki poruszał się już teraz wszędzie w lektyce, zasłonięty przed spojrzeniami i ciekawością mieszkańców zaświatów.

Renji już teraz codziennie robił mu masaże stóp i pleców, a Byakuya godził się na to, nie chcąc dopuszczać do swojego sekretu jeszcze paru masażystów i akupunkturzystów na dodatek. Unohana nie miała czasu latać do niego nocami z powodu nieznośnego bólu krzyża i lędźwi, Isane na całą rzecz była za delikatna psychicznie, no a Renji miał akurat odpowiednio duże dłonie, żeby rozmasować i rozgrzać zesztywniałe plecy i kark Kuchikiego. Byakuya czuł małe ukłucie winy, patrząc, z jaką pieczołowitością i troską Abarai podchodzi do jego zmęczonego, przeciążonego ciała. Było mu nieco wstyd, że ktoś może aż tak celebrować wszystkie te zawstydzające słabości i dolegliwości, że może w tak naturalny sposób rozmasowywać stopy, robić okłady kamforowe na plecy i jeszcze w tym wszystkim spać na futonie zamiast na łóżku. Dla Kuchikiego jego ciało stanowiło dla niego teraz jedną wielką, chaotyczną anomalię, i im większe rosło w nim dziecko, tym odczucie dyskomfortu na tym tle, wzmagało się. Osób, które je neutralizowały, było niewiele, i Abarai zaliczał się do nich, należało o niego w związku, z czym dbać.

Gdy Byakuya zaproponował Renjiemu przeniesienie się do niego na łóżko, które i tak było takich rozmiarów, że mogło z powodzeniem spać na nim trzech mężczyzn, nie dotykając się w czasie snu, Abarai wygiął sugestywnie brwi i zaśmiał się rozgłośnie, płosząc przechodzącą akurat korytarzem służącą.

"He, wiedziałem, że sam w łóżku długo nie wytrzymasz!"

I jak zwykle Byakuya zareagowałby na taki przytyk jakimś mrożącym komentarzem i groźbą użycia siły, tak teraz uśmiechnął się tylko, zadziwiony swoim spokojem.

"Robię to tylko dlatego, że będziesz mógł w ten sposób dłużej i wydajniej masować mi plecy."

W ten oto prosty sposób Kuchiki wpuścił do swojego łóżka Abarai, który śpiąc prawie przez sześć miesięcy na ułożonym koło okna futonie, z lubością przeniósł się na puchowe poduszki. Byakuya lubił obserwować, jak Renji wyciąga na pościeli swoje wielkie, długie kończyny i wzdycha z zadowoleniem. Mało było trzeba, żeby wprawić rudzielca w błogostan mruczącego, drapanego za uchem kota i Kuchiki odkrył, że w sumie inwazja na przestrzeń prywatną, na którą sam zresztą pozwolił, wcale mu nie przeszkadza, więcej niweluje poczucie wyobcowania, które dopadało go raz po raz z okazji wahań hormonalnych. Kuchiki znosił więc cierpliwie gadatliwą, ognistą obecność Abarai, a Renji, bez protestów i narzekań, wykonywał swoje nowe obowiązki vice kapitana, zastanawiając się na głos nad wrażliwością skóry Byakuyi i jego jasną, nieskazitelną cerą. Z początku było to dla Kuchikiego niezwykle krępujące, protestował, nie zamierzał być komplementowany w tak odsłoniętym, bezradnym stanie, a potem przyzwyczaił się. Leżąc na boku, z poduszką podetkniętą pod kark i brzuch, z pęczkiem koperku przy twarzy, Byakuya poddawał się umiejętnie skrywanej przyjemności, gdy dłonie Renjiego błądziły ostrożnie po jego plecach, rozluźniając zaognione, przeciążone miejsca, łagodząc i znieczulając. Kamforowy olejek i koper pachniały delikatnie i usypiająco, i Kuchiki wiedział, że właśnie doświadcza jednej z chwil dobrych.

Tylko, że chwile złe także się trafiały. I to znacznie częściej.

Unohana stała nad nim z zakrwawionym skalpelem a Kurotsuchi w rękawiczkach obmacywał mu brzuch, bezwstydnie, jak świńską półtuszkę przed sprzedażą. Był przywiązany skórzanymi paskami do fotela porodowego, ale jego nogi były razem, nie rozchylone, nie ustawione do odebrania dziecka. Rozejrzał się dookoła z rosnącą paniką, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć nieporuszone, kamienne twarze starszyzny klanu. A potem, gdzie Unohana nie wbiła noża chirurgicznego, otwierały się w jego ciele czerwono krwiste rany, z których wyłaziły małe, pijawkowate hollowy, skrzecząc i piszcząc jak oszalałe.

"AAA!!!"

Twarze starszych rodu zwróciły się do niego z pustymi oczyma.

"Trzeba go zatkać czymś. Wystraszy swoje dzieci jak będzie się tak rzucał."

W jego ciele raz po raz coś ożywało, przepychało swoją drogę na wolność i wyłaziło, czołgając mu się po skórze, pod skórą, wszędzie. Nie mógł się ruszyć, nie mógł nawet porządnie krzyknąć. A potem, gdy już pomyślał, że umrze, ktoś roztrącił oglądających makabryczny show shinigami, ktoś złapał go za ramiona i spojrzał mu z bliska w twarz.

"Renji!"

Jego głos był suchym, zbolałym szeptem. Renji przybył, Renji go uratuje, zabierze go z tego piekła i wszystko będzie jak dawniej, gdy nie musiał nosić w sobie tego obcego ciała, gdy był mężczyzną bez żadnych kobiecych dodatków. Uczepił się pokrytych tatuażami ramion jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Gdy fioletowe oczy spojrzały na niego rozumiejąco, cały horror nagle ustał. Jego ciało uspokoiło się, przestało się rozdzierać, pękać i wydawać na świat te małe potwory...

"Dobrze, że przyszedłeś, Abarai..."

Renji pocałował go krótko w czoło i przygładził potargane włosy i sterczący dziwacznie kaisenkai. Gdy zaczął mówić, jego usta nie poruszały się, a słowa, jak kamienie leciały w dół, na leżącego wciąż Byakuyę. Nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko przyjmować ich ciosy.

"Tak toksyna cię zabija czy to działa czy nie działa, Kuchiki. Nie jesteś w stanie zapanować nawet nad swoim własnym ciałem, ono żyje już teraz życiem własnym. Zjada cię. Jesteś jego więźniem, dostrajasz swoje dni, swoje nawyki, swoje upodobania do jego potrzeb, a ono kawałek po kawałku pożera cię, pożywia się tobą, żeby wreszcie wydostać się z ciebie i zabić cię... Nie masz dokąd uciec, ono jest w tobie. I nic nie możesz już na to poradzić."

Usiadł z rozmachem na łóżku, wyrywając się z obejmujących go luźno ramion Renjiego. Abarai otworzył z trudem oczy i zmierzył go zdziwionym, pytającym spojrzeniem.

"Co się stało?"

Byakuya spojrzał z wściekłością na dystans, który dzielił go od leżącego obok Abarai, niezwykle mały, prawie nie istniejący dystans, po czym zmrużył złowróżbnie oczy. Cały jeszcze się trząsł po koszmarze, brzuch tętnił dziwnym, mdłym uczuciem, kumulującym się gdzieś w krzyżu nieprzyjemnie, a Renji jak gdyby nigdy nic przytulał się do niego zamiast pilnować swojej części i tak królewskich rozmiarów łóżka. Kuchiki zamknął oczy i wyrównał oddech, gdy spojrzał ponownie na Abarai, rudzielec z zaskoczoną miną odsunął się od niego szybko.

"Co robisz, Renji? Zdaje się, że ustaliliśmy, że śpimy na przeciwległych krańcach łóżka. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś mnie podczas snu obłapiał." obwieścił świszczącym, złym głosem Byakuya i usiadł, odsuwając się od Renjiego tak, jak tylko pozwalało na to łóżko. "Ustaliliśmy, że nic do ciebie nie czuję i że godzisz się z tym stanem rzeczy."

"Hej! Na nic takiego się nie zgadzałem! Możesz sobie nic do mnie nie czuć a ja i tak nie ma zamiaru się poddać!" fuknął rozdrażniony Renji, także siadając na łóżku i zbierając dookoła siebie zgniecione prześcieradła. "Ja już tak mam, że jak śpię z kimś, to ściąga mnie jego ciepło! Zresztą, śpimy już objęci w ten sposób piąty dzień, więc o co tyle hałasu?"

Piąty dzień. Byakuya zamknął otworzone już do riposty usta, ale wzroku przed zdziwionym, niezadowolonym, urażonym spojrzeniem Renjiego nie spuścił. Prawdę rzekłszy nie przypominał sobie chwil, żeby jawnie odtrącał fizyczną bliskość Abarai. Renji zachowywał się w łóżku jak ktoś, kto nawykł do spania z większą niż przewidywał projektant liczbą osób, była to prawdopodobnie pozostałość po jego życiu w Rokungai. Może przez ową naturalność w kwestii fizycznej bliskości, Byakuya nie zauważał małych sygnałów niebezpieczeństwa, które w normalnych okolicznościach wykryłby już dawno.

Zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy, prostując się i składając ramiona na brzuchu. Renji drgnął, wyczuwając jego gniew, ale nie zamierzając się przed nim cofać. To tylko rozdrażniło go jeszcze bardziej.

"Nie życzę sobie, żeby ktokolwiek, a już w szczególności ty, który przyczyniłeś się pośrednio do tego stanu, dotykał mnie, gdy mam to w sobie."

Renji zmarszczył się okropnie i przez jedną, przerażającą chwilę, Byakuya miał wrażenie, że zostanie uderzony a w każdym razie zaatakowany. Nie otworzył nawet oczu. Senbonzakura obroniła go ostatnio bardziej niż było to wymagane, teraz zanpakutou był dużo bardziej wrażliwy i nastrojony na wrogie intencje niż kiedykolwiek. Tylko, że Renji nie miał wrogich intencji...

"Jak to 'przyczyniłem się'?! Przecież to ty przyszedłeś do mnie i nic mi o całej sprawie nie mówiąc, przejąłeś inicjatywę! Wykorzystałeś mnie a ja wykorzystałem ciebie! Masz, zadowolony?! Powiedziałem to dla ciebie! Możemy teraz wrócić do spania?"

Zbladł pod wpływem gniewu, czuł to, podobnie jak odległe, głuche tętnienie bólu, gdzieś wewnątrz brzucha. Renji z kłapnięciem zamknął usta, gdy Byakuya zwrócił się do niego całym sobą i otworzył oczy, mierząc go kamiennym, zabójczym spojrzeniem, wdrukowanym w niego jeszcze za czasów szczenięcych przez ojca.

"Wykorzystaliśmy się nawzajem, fakt. Tylko, że to mnie teraz zjada coś od środka a nie ciebie, więc przestań zachowywać się jak domorosły przywódca! Póki co to ty siedzisz w moim łóżku a nie ja w twoim!"

Zwykle Renji bardzo źle znosił wytykanie mu, że jego pozycja w hierarchii shinigami jest niższa, że nie należy do klanów szlacheckich. Wściekał się zawsze na takie insynuacje, nawet poczynione mimochodem, nieuważnie, natomiast wzmianka, że jest nie u siebie i jest, mówiąc eufemizmem, niepożądany, powinna przeważyć i tak wyczuloną szalę Abarai. Kuchiki powiedział to wszystko rozmyślnie, żeby uwolnić się od indagacji na temat jego cielesnych, potwornych niepokojów nocnych, skierowanie konwersacji na spór o władzę, było zazwyczaj dobrym sposobem. Nie teraz. Teraz Renji zamiast wściec się, krzyczeć, tupać i wygrażać, spojrzał na Byakuyę z bliska. Kuchiki drgnął, gdy duża, pokryta drobnymi bliznami dłoń spoczęła mu na brzuchu, mocnym, ale ostrożnym gestem.

"Cholera, nie mów o nim 'to'! To dziecko jest, a nie żadna, psia krew, mutacja i choroba!... To twój syn! Nie chcesz go?"

Kuchiki popatrzył przez chwilę na rękę Renjiego, spoczywającą mu na brzuchu i odcinającą się opalonymi palcami od jego białej yukaty. A potem podniósł wzrok. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpłacze i nie był w stanie nawet trochę nad tym zapanować.

"Chcę. Tylko nie tak."

Renji przewrócił oczyma i poklepał z czułością brzuch Byakuyi, uśmiechając się ze zmęczeniem.

"Nie masz na to wpływu, więc wrzuć na luz. Wiem, że jeżeli chodzi o kontrolę nad sobą i otoczeniem, to jesteś wywrotowym, drobiazgowym perfekcjonistą, ale akurat tutaj nie ma już co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Chcesz swojego syna już na wstępie zniekształcić jakimiś przeklętymi uprzedzeniami? To nie żaden potwór, co cię pożera, tylko dziecko... żadna anomalia..."

Byakuya spojrzał trzeźwo na odpływającego pod wpływem swoich własnych słów i sensów Renjiego, a następnie położył rękę na jego dłoni.

"Abarai, jestem mężczyzną i jestem w ciąży. Jeżeli to nie jest anomalia... patologia, to CO TO JEST?!"

Opalona dłoń przesunęła się delikatnie po białym materiale yukaty Byakuyi a fioletowe oczy błysnęły zabawnie.

"Ehm... szczęśliwy przypadek dla twojego klanu?"

Byakuya skrzywił się i odtrącił rękę Renjiego, opadając na łóżko i biorąc głęboki oddech.

"I to jest właśnie patologia. Zmuszać mnie do tego za pomocą kodeksów, pomijać całkiem moje zdanie na ten temat, dla dobra dwóch przyszłych pokoleń poświęcać prywatność mojej osoby." zamilkł, miał wrażenie, że i tak powiedział za dużo. Poruszony nienaturalnie, wzburzony, z bólem czającym się gdzieś w tyle pleców i wciąż żywotnym obrazem dziecka, które pożerało go od środka, obwisł bezsilnie na poduszkach i westchnął. Oczy chyba nadal mu łzawiły, po jedna słonawa ścieżka przetarła swoją drogę po jego skroni i policzku, aż do ucha. Poczuł, jak materac ugina się pod Renjim, który także położył się i zapatrzył wzorem swojego kapitana, w osnuty cieniami sufit.

"A więc twoje ukochane kodeksy to także wykrzywienie?"

"Nie wszystkie..." Byakuya urwał, czując, jak Renji przysuwa się do niego i obejmuje go ostrożnie ramionami, przyciągając go do siebie powoli. "Moment! Co robisz?"

Gdzieś koło ucha Kuchikiego Abarai, uśmiechnięty głupawo, z oczyma przysłoniętymi wymykającymi się z kitki włosami, prychnął cicho.

"Pocieszam cię."

"Tak możesz się zachowywać względem swojej kobiety, Renji, nie względem swojego kapitana." fuknął krótko Byakuya, ale nie wykonał żadnych ruchów, mających na celu wyzwolenie się z pułapki ramion Abarai. Nawet nastrojona bojowo ostatnio Senbonzakura stała cicho koło ściany i tylko brzęczała cicho ulotnym, zadowolonym wibrowaniem.

"Detale, detale, Byakuya." skwitował Renji, wsuwając nos we włosy Kuchikiego, gdzieś w okolicach skroni. "I to moje i to moje, nie?"

"Zarozumialec." mruknął Kuchiki, zauważając, że jego powieki stają się coraz cięższe a ciało rozluźnia się pod wpływem ciepłego, kojącego dotyku. "W taki sposób zwykle pocieszasz swoich partnerów?"

"Nie." zaśmiał się cicho Renji, gładząc lekko kciukiem ramię Byakuyi, i opadając głębiej w pościel. "Zwykle robię to w kuchni, przyrządzając im porządną herbatę z rumem i oferując im moją męską pierś, na której mogą z powodzeniem wypłakiwać swoje żale. Czas pocieszania nieograniczony, chociaż zwykle wychodzi jakieś dwie do trzech godzin. Łapiesz się na ofertę, kapitanie?"

Może i nawet miałby chęć na herbatę, właśnie zaczynało świtać za oknami, a pierwsze promienie słońca wchodziły nieśmiało do sypialni, spowite jeszcze granatowo szarą mgłą. Ale wiedział, że Renji jest skonany, a poza tym było mu dobrze w jego objęciach, na tyle, że zapominał o nienaturalności sytuacji. Westchnął, ułożył sobie wygodniej głowę na ramieniu Abarai, i wsunął mu stopę pod udo, na co Renji zareagował mrukliwym, zaspanym, niepoważnym protestem.

"...To odmowa, tak?..."

"Tak, to odmowa." potwierdził Byakuya, ciesząc się, że mimo wszystko jest jeszcze trochę ciemno i Abarai nie może zobaczyć uśmiechu na jego twarzy. "Śpijmy."

"Właśnie." sapnął Kuchikiemu prosto we włosy Renji. "Dość już tych horrorów. Jutro trzeba... pracować...i..."

Patrzył jak jego własna ręka kompletnie bez udziału woli, podnosi się i odgarnia z pokrytego tatuażami czoła Renjiego kosmyki karminowych, niesfornych włosów.

"Abarai, już jest jutro."

Renji spał.

////////////////////////

Wiedział, że kiedyś musi nastąpić ten moment, ale odpychał od siebie tą myśl najdalej jak umiał. Klan był w tych kwestiach równie bezwzględny co on sam, kiedy chciał stracić Rukię za pogwałcenie kodeksów zaświatów. Gdy jeden z starszyzny rodu, niski, zasuszony twardy człowiek o zastygłej w wyrazie niezadowolenia i dezaprobaty twarzy, przybył do rezydencji Byakuyi w ramach, jak to ujął ładnie 'spytania o zdrowie i dalsze plany', Kuchiki wiedział już, że oto nadszedł czas.

"Nie zamierzam zdradzić wam nazwiska ojca."

Starszy Kuchiki zmierzył młodszego Kuchikiego nagannym spojrzeniem starej sowy lustrującej młodą jaskółkę.

"To samo powiedziała nam kapitan Unohana. Proszę jednak rozważyć, w jakiej sytuacji postawiona jest rodzina. Będziemy mieli dziedzica, bardzo jesteśmy z tego faktu radzi, ale nie wiemy dokładnie, jaka krew będzie w nim płynęła."

Byakuya wyprostowany w sztywnej seiza, otoczony wielowarstwowym, tradycyjnym, klanowym kimonem, zmierzył nieoczekiwanego gościa zimnym, zdystansowanym, wykalkulowanym wzrokiem.

"Cóż to za różnica dla was? To wy zaaranżowaliście całą sytuację, wtedy nie widzieliście problemu mieszania krwi tak wyraźnie jak teraz?" zadawał kamiennym głosem obrzydliwie retoryczne pytania. "Po co wam ta wiedza? Mater semper caetera est, czyż nie? W tym wypadku ja jestem 'matką', więc połowa waszej cennej krwi pójdzie w przyszłe pokolenia i mam nadzieję, że nie napotka nigdy takiej niewygody i upokorzenia, jak ja."

Stara sowa nie drgnęła nawet przed atakiem jaskółki, tylko zamknęła swoje zmęczone oczy i wyprostowała pedantycznie rękawy. Byakuya po raz pierwszy zobaczył w tym geście kopię swojego własnego nieustannego poprawiania kimona, i było to dla niego bardziej niż nieprzyjemne.

"Chcemy przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, czy pochodzi z Seireitei, czy jest shinigami." odezwał się powoli stary Kuchiki, przymykając oczy. Byakuya spiął się wewnętrznie, dobrze, a więc brali pod uwagę, że chcąc zmylić rodzinę, mógł szukać ojca dla swojego dziecka poza murami Seireitei. Podejrzewali, że domyśla się, iż wiedzą, że nie będzie brał pod uwagę osób pozbawionych mocy duchowej, dlatego postanowili obrać inną taktykę. A Byakuya, wciąż pod wpływem szoku, powodowanego nagłymi zmianami w jego życiu, wybrał kogoś, kto był o wiele bliżej niż jakikolwiek shinigami...

"Nie wciągajcie w swoje machinacje ojca dziecka." zażądał cichym głosem, który był odrobinę zbyt cichy, przez co brzmiał nieco jak groźba. "Nie pozwolę przypadkowemu człowiekowi złamać życia, zamykać ust ani grozić. On nie ma nic wspólnego z klanem. Daliście mi wolny wybór w tej kwestii, uszanujcie moją potrzebę dyskrecji."

Mina starej sowy dawała jasno do zrozumienia, że prędzej czy później przyprze do muru jaskółkę i zrobi to z sadystyczną przyjemnością. Byakuya zignorował z gracją wrogie spojrzenie starszego Kuchikiego, zdeterminowany grać do końca i wyprowadzić w pole wszystkich, jeżeli było trzeba.

"Teraz przepraszam, ale obowiązki mnie wzywają. Pomimo swojego stanu, muszę animować dalej poczynania oddziałów mojej drużyny w Hueco Mundo." zauważył sztywno Byakuya, na co stara sowa skłoniła się uprzejmie z zimnym uśmiechem.

"Oczywiście. Teraz w Hueco Mundo prowadzone są szeroko zakrojone poszukiwania zdrajcy Aizena. Nie będę dłużej przeszkadzał. Żegnam."

Gdy starszy Kuchiki wyszedł, Byakuya siedział jeszcze dobre pół godziny sam w swoim pustym gabinecie i rozmyślał, jak powiedzieć Renjiemu, że jego prawa do dziecka są bardziej niż ograniczone i są zmuszeni ukrywać prawdę. Zakładało to pewną izolację Abarai od jego własnego potomka, Kuchiki wciąż nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że syn, którego nosił, nie jest jedynie jego dzieckiem i że Renji także ma w całą sytuację swój wkład.

Gdy wczesnym wieczorem zastał Abarai w swoim pokoju wypoczynkowym, na tyłach rezydencji, postanowił rozegrać rzecz szybko. Tak było lepiej niż ujawniać tożsamość ojca przyszłego dziedzica klanu Kuchiki, i łamać mu życie, ponieważ ród z pewnością nie będzie chciał wypuścić go z pazurów. Albo będą starali się Renjiego wygnać, albo zdegradować go i odsunąć całkowicie i od Byakuyi i od ich syna, mogą nawet posunąć się do próby zabójstwa. Do tego Kuchiki nie chciał dopuścić, nawet za cenę kolejnego ciosu, który musiał wymierzyć w dumę i wierne przywiązanie Abarai.

"Robię to dla dobra klanu, drużyny i dla dobra twojego, Renji!" uniósł głos Byakuya, stając wyprostowany na przeciwko vice kapitana, bez maskowania swojego ośmiomiesięcznego brzucha ani żadnych innych, wizualnych uników. "Jesteś wolnym, nie powiązanym klanowymi obowiązkami mężczyzną, ciesz się tym, zamiast pozbawiać się wolności!"

"Ale ja chcę przeżyć swoje życie właśnie tak!" huknął z grubej rury Renji, zakładając ramiona na piersi i mierząc Byakuyę urażonym, groźnym, wzburzonym spojrzeniem dzikiego stworzenia, zagnanego w kozi róg i odkrywającego, że jest w stanie, potrafi, musi się bronić. Kuchiki westchnął i zaczął jeszcze raz.

"To znaczy jak, Abarai? Przestań mówić jak dziecko. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie posiadasz szczęście. Czeka cię świetna przyszłość, nie jesteś zamieszany w hierarchie klanowe, jesteś silny, zdolny. Czemu odrzucasz to wszystko tylko po to, by pilnować mnie, kogoś... kto cię nie chce?"

Ostatnie słowa przyszły mu z trudem o wiele większym, niż gdy trenował tą całą perorę przed lustrem w domu. Renji patrzył na niego zszokowanym wzrokiem, całkiem jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w plecy i przekręcił parę razy dla odpowiedniego wyrazu. I o to chodziło, powtórzył sobie Byakuya z martwym uczuciem w żołądku, o to chodziło. Żeby sobie poszedł, żeby się nie przywiązywał, żeby nie niszczył sobie życia.

Fioletowe ślepia utkwiły w ścianie, na wysokości twarzy Byakuyi, a usta, zwykle wygięte w aroganckim uśmiechu, teraz zwęziły się, zbolałe i wrażliwe.

"To mój wybór, co odrzucam, a co nie. Ja... jestem szczęśliwy, gdy tylko walczę dla ciebie... gdy pomagam ci i chronię cię..." głos Renjiego przeszedł w ledwie słyszalny szept, tak, że gdyby Byakuya nie stał tak blisko, nie usłyszałby ostatniego, finalnego zdania. "... a ty mi na to pozwalasz."

Przez moment milczeli, obaj wstrząśnięci mocą wyznania i jego niekonwencjonalną formą. Byakuya patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczyma na odsłoniętego całkowicie, żałośnie, głupio Abarai, i miał chęć ująć tą rozczochraną głowę, na której sterczała niemożliwa zupełnie, karminowa kita. Nie wiedział, czemu nagle na całe dobre kilka sekund stracił możliwość oddychania. Wyciągnął niepewnie ramię, a Renji podszedł i ustawił się tak, żeby dłoń Byakuyi dotknęła jego potylicy, skroni. Westchnął, gdy Kuchiki zamknął gwałtownie ramię, więżąc w uścisku rozgorączkowany, rudy łep, razem z całym sztafażem, od gogli, po dziwacznie pokryte tatuażami zakola.

"Głupi." mruknął Byakuya, czując jak Renji opada na ziemię i obejmuje go w pasie. "Nie mów już tego więcej."

"To nie każ mi już więcej tego mówić." burknął gdzieś w okolicach międzyżebrowych Kuchikiego Abarai. "I nie sprawiaj wrażenia, jakby milczenie było takie łatwe. Bo nie jest."

Stali jeszcze chwilę w tej dziwacznej, romantycznej, kompletnie idiotycznej pozycji, po czym ramiona Byakuyi same puściły Renjiego, a Abarai wstał i otrzepał spodnie. Unikał wzroku Kuchikiego, ale też nie uciekał przed nim jawnie.

"Muszę iść na zebranie vice kapitanów, już się zaczęło w kwaterze drużyny jedenastej." odezwał się wreszcie Renji, na co Byakuya zareagował uśmiechem i machnięciem ręki.

"Dadzą sobie bez ciebie radę, jak myślę. O tej porze zebrania vice kapitanów, szczególnie te odbywające się w kwaterach drużyny jedenastej, zwykle stanowią jedynie przygrywkę dla popijaw."

Renji spojrzał na niego zabawnie i odpowiedział na jego uśmiech szerokim, zjadliwym nieco grymasem złapanego na gorącym uczynku złodzieja.

"Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak dobrze poinformowany."

Byakuya wzruszył ramionami i odgiął się do tyłu, podpierając się dłońmi w okolicach bioder i rozprostowując zbolałe plecy.

"Ja też kiedyś byłem vice kapitanem, Renji."

"Taaaaa..." zaśmiał się bez tchu Abarai i widać było, że nagromadzone w nim napięcie, którego do tej pory Byakuya nie zauważał, teraz wyłazi z niego nie dającymi się opanować falami wzruszenia. "Łatwo o tym zapomnieć, jak się na ciebie patrzy... ale masz rację, lepiej dzisiaj kładźmy się wcześniej spać. Jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień."

Ciebie czeka ciężki dzień, dopowiedział w myślach Kuchiki, ale bez protestów podążył za Abarai, drepczącym ciężko po drewnianych posadzkach, gdzieś w bliżej nie określonym kierunku sypialni. Jutro zamiast kapitana młodzi shinigami spotkają się na szkoleniu z vice kapitanem. Bardzo niewyspanym, wycieńczonym vice kapitanem, jeżeli porządnie dzisiaj nie wypoczniesz, Abarai.

Rytuał wieczornego układania się do snu mieli już przerobiony tak, że nie potrzebowali słów. Po prostu Byakuya szedł pierwszy wziąć prysznic, przychodził przebrany już w jasną, lekką yukatę, a następnie kładł się, z obnażonymi plecami i pęczkiem kopru na poduszce, czekając na należny mu masaż. Renji, który potrafił niezwykle szybko odbyć wieczorną toaletę, parę minut później dołączał do niego na łóżku, w nieporządnie zawiązanym, kwiecistym kimonie, rozpuszczonymi włosami i dłońmi, pachnącymi już kamforowym olejkiem.

Tego wieczoru ręce Renjiego były delikatniejsze niż zazwyczaj, a Byakuya szybciej niż zazwyczaj zaczął pod wpływem łagodzących dotyków, zasypiać. Pamiętał tylko uczucie zatapiania się w wonną, miękką głębinę, szarą i dyskretną, a potem ktoś ostrożnie zasłonił mu plecy yukatą, nakrył i przylgnął umięśnionym ramieniem do jego boku. Uchylił lekko powieki, akurat, żeby zobaczyć pochyloną nad sobą twarz, której usta wylądowały mu krótko na czole. W ostatnim porywie świadomości Byakuya pomyślał, że Renji jest ładny, gdy milczy, a potem gładka tkanina snu odizolowała go litościwie od wszelkiego myślenia.

 

///////////////////////

 

Renji nie krył się już z tym, że zbliżający się moment rozwiązania denerwuje go i spina. Brał dłuższe, gorące kąpiele, po których wchodził do sypialni Byakuyi czerwony jak rak, zmęczony i wyczerpany. Nie miał siły ani chęci mówić, coraz więcej czasu spędzał przy dokumentacjach drużyn młodych shinigami, przyjętych do drużyny szóstej, kryjąc się w gabinecie Byakuyi, zamiast tak jak zwykle, przesiadywać w jego sypialni. Niedługo cała bajka spotka swój kres, wiedział od początku, że to tylko czasowy układ, ale jednak miał małą nadzieję wbrew nadziei, że Kuchiki jednak coś do niego poczuje. Może nie miłość, ale w każdym razie jakieś przywiązanie, przyjaźń mocniejsza niż tylko pracownicza relacja.

Ale Byakuya, poza paroma milszymi gestami, nadal był zdystansowanym, chłodnym sobą, nawet w tak obnażającej sytuacji jak ciąża. Chyba tylko ktoś z klanu Kuchikich potrafił z taką godnością i nonszalancją łączyć swoją męskość z elementem tak kobiecym jak noszenie w sobie dziecka. Renji miał pojęcie o tym, że rzecz nie jest łatwa, nie raz budził Byakuyę z koszmarów. Mniej więcej orientował się, jakie to majaki nie dają Kuchikiemu spać, nie raz słyszał zduszony jęk i krzyk, dochodzący go z przeciwległej strony łóżka. Coś o 'wyłażących potworach' i 'rozprutym ciele', dawało Renjiemu niejakie pojęcie na temat drastycznych pomysłów, na jakie wpadał śpiący umysł Kuchikiego.

Próbował jakoś mu ulżyć w tym cierpieniu, jakoś pomagać, i do pewnego stopnia mu się to udało. Jeszcze rok temu wyśmiałby kogoś i porządnie obił, gdyby zakomunikowano mu, że będzie spędzał noce na jednym łóżku z Byakuyą Kuchikim, że będzie owemu Byakuyi masował plecy, lędźwie, stopy, i będzie doświadczał niemal codziennie jego przynajmniej częściowej nagości. Kuchiki miał piękne plecy, blade, dyskretnie umięśnione, bez najdrobniejszej skazy. Masując je, Renji podświadomie szukał jakiejś dotykowej niedoskonałości, pieprzyka, starej blizny po szczepionce, czegoś. Nie znalazł. Byakuya był doskonały. Doskonale obojętny.

"Kładź się, Renji. Nie czuwaj już tej nocy, tylko się kładź."

Ciche, wymruczane słowa wyrwały go z ponurych rozmyślań. Z łóżka, zawinięty w kołdrę i koc, patrzył na niego Byakuya, a jego duże, migdałowe oczy lśniły nikłym światłem przy tlącym się jeszcze lampionie. Jesień nadchodziła tego roku szybko i była nietypowo zimna, zmarzluch taki jak Kuchiki, mógł tylko zakładać na siebie jeszcze więcej warstw piżamowych yukat i otulać się wszystkimi pledami, jakie posiadał w rezydencji.

"Już idę." skinął głowa Renji, czuł, że Byakuya oczekuje od niego jakiejś reakcji, więc bez zwlekania wpełzł pod kołdrę i znieruchomiał.

Przez moment leżeli wpatrując się w zasnuty mrokiem sufit. Abarai czuł, jak myśli Kuchikiego koncentrują się na nim, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, czego dotyczą. Wydało mu się to smutne, leżeli tak blisko, a on nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co chodzi po głowie Byakuyi. Był ojcem jego dziecka, był towarzyszem wszystkich dolegliwości ciążowych, bólów, kupował niezliczone ilości rogalików i ogórków konserwowych, masował, uspokajał, pracował jak bawół, był, a mimo to... mimo to Kuchiki Byakuya nie należał do niego. Nie bardziej niż kot przybłęda, który wybrał sobie za mieszkanie cudza werandę, ale zaraz pójdzie sobie z niej w swoją drogę. Gdy urodzi się dziecko, Byakuya wróci na powrót do swojego starego, sztywnego, zdystansowanego 'ja', syn, dziedzic i potomek klanu Kuchikich pójdzie w niezliczone ręce nianiek, służących i szlachetnych ciotek, a Renji... Renji zostanie sam i jak zwykle będzie mógł na to wszystko jedynie popatrzeć. Zabawne, pomyślał bez humoru, gdy w grę wchodzi Kuchiki zawsze jedyne, co mi pozostaje to patrzenie.

Byakuya nie był głupi, wiedział, co myślał Renji, na co czekał, na co miał nadzieję. Ich relacja zdawała się być jednostronna tylko z punktu widzenia Abarai, Kuchiki w jego głowie czytał jak w książce. To było żenujące, ale też nie wstydził się. Nigdy nie wstydził się swoich emocji, wiedział, że uciekanie przed nimi skończyć się może jedynie katastrofą. Po aferze z egzekucją Rukii nie miał już co do prawidłowości swojego myślenia, wątpliwości.

Odwrócił się twarzą do ściany i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Byakuya, zamiast leżeć na wznak, jest przekręcony na bok i wpatruje się mu usilnie w twarz. Złapał ledwie ułamek sekundy, ledwie muśniecie kończącego się już, uciekającego uczucia, ale rozpoznał je. Nawet w fioletowym mroku tradycyjnej, wiekowej rezydencji Kuchikich, Abarai potrafił rozpoznać strach.

"Boisz się, Byakuya?" zapytał, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, czemu pyta i jakie owo pytanie może spowodować konsekwencje. Byakuya przymknął oczy.

"Tak. Każdy się czegoś boi, to pozwala określić, na czym nam zależy."

Nie spodziewał się tak szczerej, bezpośredniej odpowiedzi, ale też nie zamierzał się wycofywać.

"A więc zależy ci na tym dziecku..." zaczął gotowy zadać parę bardziej sprecyzowanych pytań, szczególnie o te koszmary, których Kuchiki padał ofiarą. Byakuya przerwał mu krótkim, zmęczonym gestem dłoni.

"Głupie stwierdzenie, Renji. Oczywiście, że mi na nim zależy. To mój syn."

W rodzinie Kuchikich liczyły się bardzo więzy krwi, ale jeszcze bardziej od nich liczyły się kodeksy. Abarai doświadczył tego z pierwszej ręki. Jeżeli syn stałby na drodze kodeksów, zostałby zmiażdżony z taką bezwzględnością, z jaką został powołany na świat. Także za ich przyczyną zresztą. Pewnego dnia, być może, Renji, żeby bronić przed tym swojego syna, zginie w walce z Byakuyą... Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

"Zrobiłeś kiedyś coś całkiem szalonego? Takiego kompletnie bez sensu, niepotrzebnego i groźnego? Musiałeś, bez tego nie można zostać mistrzem... kapitanem." mówił z ledwie uchylonymi ustami, i pomimo zamkniętych oczu czuł, jak Byakuya patrzy się skoncentrowany na jego wargi.

"Tak. Popełniłem kiedyś trzy szalone, całkowicie wywracające mi życie czyny." odpowiedział cicho Kuchiki, wzdychając lekko i wsuwając się głębiej pod kołdry.

"Co to było?"

Byakuya zaśmiał się krótko, po czym zamaskował swój wybuch kaszlem. Renji słyszał, jak pociera policzkiem o mechaty koc, jak wyciąga zmęczone stopy w chłodniejsze regiony łóżka.

"Nie muszę mówić ci wszystkiego, Renji." oświadczył lekko Kuchiki. "Zdaje się, że czeka mnie jeszcze jedna taka szalona rzecz. I zrobię ją, bez wahania, bo wiem, że będziesz mnie ochraniał. Prawda?"

"Prawda." nagle Renjiemu zrobiło się głupio za niezbyt pochlebne myśli o Byakuyi. Właściwie był z nim nieustannie, w sumie mógł być odbierany jako intruz, ze swoją troską, nachalnym afektem, ze swoim nagłym zainteresowaniem całą sprawą. "Nie chciałem cię monopolizować, Byakuya. Chciałem tylko... żebyś mnie potrzebował."

"Potrzebuję cię."

Szybkie, spontaniczne słowa w ustach zwykle ostrożnego Byakuyi, mały niezwykłą siłę wyrazu. Renji uśmiechnął się i czuł, że uśmiech ten nie sięga jego oczu.

"Idźmy spać."

Byakuya w milczeniu zgodził się, po czym przekręcił się na plecy, wzdychając ciężko. Renji patrzył na jego zwodniczo delikatny profil, na czarne włosy ułożone na poduszce osobliwymi, ciemnymi strąkami, na brzuch zarysowujący się już wyraźnie nawet pod sporą ilością przykryć. Długo w noc patrzył jeszcze na śpiącego ojca swojego dziecka, oddychającego krótko i jakby z większym niż zazwyczaj trudem, i myślał, że zrobiłby wszystko, żeby zostać tak jak teraz, na wyciągnięcie ręki, zaakceptowany bez słów i wpuszczony niejako w prywatność Kuchikiego, jedynego człowieka, z którym chciał być blisko i który mu tej bliskości w subtelny sposób odmawiał.

Jego zmęczenie było coraz bardziej widoczne. Pani Retsu pod pozorem co tygodniowej kontroli zdrowia Byakuyi, zaprosiła do siebie także Renjiego i niby mimo chodem spytała, jak sypia, po czym znienacka obmacała mu migdałki i kazała wytknąć język. Całkiem jakby był jakimś dzieciakiem. Już miał się obruszyć, obrazić i sprzeciwić, ale uparty, rozkazujący wzrok Kuchikiego zatrzymał w nim lawinę gwałtownych emocji.

"Przecież to ty przyszedłeś na badania." mruknął do niego Renji, na co Unohana poklepała go lekko po ramieniu, a Byakuya założył ramiona na piersi.

"Więc skoro już tutaj jesteśmy, ty także możesz z tego skorzystać."

Nie miał siły się kłócić i dopiero po pobieżnym egzaminie, któremu Unohana poddała jego ciało, spostrzegł, że jego zmęczenie jest przecież widoczne także dla innych. Jego przypuszczenia, że Kuchiki zaaranżował to wszystko specjalnie, żeby zobaczyć czy jego strażnikowi i masażyście na stałym etacie nic nie jest, potwierdziły się, gdy pani Retsu, zamiast jemu, oznajmiła wyniki swojego badania Byakuyi.

"Nic mu nie jest. Tylko brak snu i przemęczenie, stres. Nie ma na to lekarstwa. Po prostu pewne rzeczy trzeba przejść. Dobrze by było jednak, żeby więcej spał i jadł. Najlepiej jakieś zieleniny."

"Jakiej zieleniny u licha?" chciał wiedzieć Renji, na co Byakuya i Unohana wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

"Nieważne. Teraz kolej na moje badanie, kapitanie Unohana, proszę zaczynać."

Badania u Unohany dobiegły końca, Byakuya poszedł przebrać się ze szpitalnego wdzianka w swoje obszerne, grube kapitańskie płaszcze. Październik był wyjątkowo chłodny i Kuchiki bez skrępowania mógł ubierać się w kilka warstw. Renji korzystając z chwili, odciągnął Unohanę na bok i zadał nurtujące go od paru miesięcy pytanie. Ostatnio, gdy ich syn był w brzuchu Byakuyi coraz bardziej żywą i namacalną istotą, było to nawet bardziej naglące.

"Wiem, że może to zabrzmieć głupio i w ogóle...Ale czy mężczyźni mają... no... coś w rodzaju instynktu macierzyńskiego?"

"Mają instynkt ojcowski, to trochę inaczej się manifestuje, ale w gruncie rzeczy chodzi o to samo." odparła szeptem pani Retsu, wyczuwając bezbłędnie, że Renji nie chce, żeby przebierający się za parawanem Kuchiki usłyszał ich rozmowę. "I na pewno wszystkie istoty ludzkie, niezależnie od płci mają ten instynkt, wychowywania, bronienia, kochania swojego potomstwa, tylko ten instynkt uruchamia się w zależności od sytuacji i potrzeb danego osobnika."

Unohana czekała na następne pytanie Renjiego, a widząc jego wyraźną konfuzję, poklepała go delikatnie, pocieszająco po ramieniu.

"To, że ktoś ma instynkt, nie znaczy, że wie jak go okazać i jak się nim posługiwać."

W jakiś sposób wcale go to nie pocieszyło.

Gdy po raz kolejny zastał Byakuyę, siedzącego na najwyższym balkonie w rezydencji, podszedł do niego bez żadnych wyjaśnień, i oparł się o barierkę. Budynek był na tyle wysoki, że widać był z niego zatłoczone uliczki dzielnic zewnętrznych, oraz całkiem pokaźną część Seireitei. Kuchiki milczał, zatopiony w swoich niewesołych myślach, jeżeli zmarszczone brwi i zacięta mina, były tutaj jakimś wskaźnikiem.

"Znowu się boisz o coś?"

Pytanie miało być zaczepne i żartobliwe, ale Byakuya zamiast zareagować tak jak zazwyczaj, suchym, zimny komentarzem, odwrócił wzrok i nerwowo poprawił poruszone wiatrem kaisenkai. Renji zaopatrzył się na zaciśnięte obok niego na barierce, smukłe dłonie o szlachetnych, długich, bladych palcach.

"Boisz się bólu?"

Tym razem Byakuya spojrzał na niego ciężkim wzrokiem i wygiął brzydko usta, tak, jak zwykle robił potępiając jakąś śmieszną, nie pasującą do jego kodeksów ideę.

"Nie boję się bólu. Jeżeli już czuję jakiś lęk... to przed tym, że jeżeli urodzę to dziecko, nie będę potrafił być dla niego dobrym ojcem."

Renji patrząc na kotłujących się w swoich codziennych czynnościach ludzi, uśmiechnął się lekko i pociągnął nosem. Tam w dole krzątali się, pracowali, biegali, odpoczywali, relaksowali się, umierali i rodzili się ludzie. Wyglądali w tych swoich małych niby czynnościach jak wirujące pośród ogromnego morza życia mrówki, zafrapowani swoimi problemami, szczęściem, lękami i wszystkim, co składało się na ich los. I jak zwykle Renji widział w tym pewną zawstydzającą bezradność, bezsilność i przypadkowość, tak teraz elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Życie, śmierć, życie po śmierci, życie po życiu, wszystko w tym samym buzującym, drgającym rytmie, do taktu niesłyszalnej, ale wyczuwalnej muzyki, przepełniającej wszechświat i ożywiającej go.

Renji ze spokojem napotkał pytające niemo spojrzenie Byakuyi i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

"Tak, a to, że będziesz czyimś rodzicem już do końca życia, nie niepokoi cię chociaż trochę? Bo mnie tak, jak wszystkie długoterminowe rzeczy zresztą."

Byakuya ponownie odwrócił wzrok i zaplótł palce na barierce. Jego włosy rozsypały się na jesiennym wietrze, który naniósł na balkon kolejną porcję czerwonych, drobnych listków opadłych z porastających ogrodowe założenia klonów.

"To też mnie niepokoi." przyznał powoli Byakuya i przez chwilę razem w milczeniu wpatrywali się w tętniące życiem dzielnice zewnętrzne Seireitei.

"Widzisz tych wszystkich ludzi tam w dole?" spytał retorycznie Renji, wdychając głęboko rześkie, chłodnawe powietrze i ciesząc się wiatrem, poruszającym ostrożnie jego potarganą kotkę. "Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś ich wszystkich przecież musiał urodzić. Rola rodzica nie może być więc taka... niemożliwa i straszna, nie?"

Byakuya spojrzał na Renjiego z bliska i uśmiechnął się. Czarne włosy okalające bladą, trójkątną twarz zawirowały na wietrze, a biały szal załopotał jedwabiście.

"Chyba nie." odpowiedział Kuchiki i odwrócił się, podążając do ciepłych, nieco dusznych wnętrz domu. "Chodź, robi się zimno."

Rej zapatrzył się na swojego odzianego w kapitański, gruby płaszcz przyjaciela, na jego wąskie, ale namiętne usta, na ładnie osadzoną na szyi głowę, na smukłe, arystokratyczne dłonie, i pomyślał, że nieważne, że Kuchiki nie chce być z nim, bo on chce być z Kuchikim. I żaden kodeks, żadne rozumowe wytłumaczenie, żadna ekonomia związków międzyludzkich, nie jest w stanie tego zmienić.

Unohana twierdziła, że gdy nadejdzie czas rozwiązania, Kuchiki pozna to po bólu. Nie precyzowała, jakiego bólu, właściwie bardzo niechętnie na ten temat rozmawiała, ale gdy pewnej październikowej nocy, leżący obok niego na łóżku Byakuya, ujął go ostrożnie za łokieć i spojrzał mu w oczy, Renji już wiedział.

"Już?"

Tylko z pozoru zachowywał spokój, nie chciał, żeby Byakuya widział, jak się denerwuje i trzęsie. Zerwał się jednym susem z łóżka, nie pytając o nic Kuchikiego, złapał go razem z całym naręczem koca i w jednym sandale, w samych spodniach i z głową rozczochraną od snu, pobiegł w stronę najętych już na stałe ludzi, noszących lektykę Byakuyi. Oczywiście, obiboki jedne spały w najlepsze, więc Renji musiał dobudzić ich ręcznie i za pomocą szczodrze rozdawanych kopniaków, doprowadzić do stanu używalności.

"Mór i zaraza, cholera jasna, ja was pozabijam, lenie patentowane! Wstawać, ruchy! Do kwater kapitan Unohany, w te pędy, imbecyle!

Wlazł z niejakim trudem do lektyki, wciąż trzymając Byakuyę zawiniętego w jakieś prześcieradło i koc, i nie mogąc poradzić sobie drżącymi dłońmi z drzwiczkami tego przeklętego urządzenia. Jeden z najemników usłużnie zamknął je za niego, po czym ruszyli. Byakuya chciał chyba coś powiedzieć, podniósł dłoń i odepchnął od siebie słabo pochylonego wciąż nad nim, skulonego obronnie Renjiego. Abarai zignorował go, teraz najważniejsze było, żeby dotrzeć do Unohany na czas, zanim syn Byakuyi nie wykopie dziury w brzuchu swojemu ojcu.

Nic takiego się nie stało, jakkolwiek Renji słysząc przyspieszony oddech Kuchikiego, czuł w żołądku bolesny skurcz a zimne dreszcze wstrząsały nim, ilekroć z pobladłych, spękanych ust Byakuyi wyrwało się jakieś ciche westchnienie, które bardzo łatwo można było pomylić z jękiem.

Unohana chyba przewidywała tego rodzaju akcję, ponieważ cały teatr medyczny trzymała w pogotowiu, w swoich kwaterach, a konkretniej w niewielkim pokoiku z oknem na ogród i drewnianymi, szczelnymi ścianami, które przyprawiały Abarai o ataki klaustrofobii. Ułożyli Byakuyę na kozetce, wyłuskali go z nocnego przyodziewku, po czym pani Retsu zaciągnęła zasłonkę pomiędzy twarzą Byakuyi a jego brzuchem. Widząc przerażenie na twarzy Renjiego, rozłożony klasycznie na leżance, prawie rozebrany do naga Kuchiki przewrócił oczyma i westchnął, a Unohana uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.

"Renji, nie musisz tutaj zostawać. Już zawiadomiłam Isane, zaraz przyjdzie. Jeżeli to dla ciebie niewygodne, możesz poczekać w salonie..."

"Nie, nic mi nie będzie. Chcę zostać tutaj." wydusił z siebie Renji, zaciskając szczęki i mierząc panią Retsu poważnym spojrzeniem człowieka, który usiłuje opanować strach, i któremu bardzo to nie wychodzi. "Chcę zostać."

"Daj mu zostać i skończcie z tym!!!" wrzasnął Byakuya a jego głos przeszedł w pełno wymiarowy okrzyk bólu. "Możecie już zaczynać czy mam się tutaj w szwach popruć?!!!"

"Dobrze, zaczynamy." zgodziła się łatwo Unohana i wskazała dłonią za zasłonkę. "Ale Abarai, ty zostań po tamtej stornie, z górną częścią kapitana Kuchikiego, brzuch i resztę zostaw mnie."

Renji skinął głową, po czym przysiadł na jakimś stołku, koło Byakuyi i obserwował z grobową miną, jak kapitan drużyny medycznej, przyszykowuje narzędzia do operacji, nożyczki, nożyki, okropnie wyglądające szczypce i inne, budzące trwogę urządzenia, od małych młoteczków po jakieś połączone ze sobą rurki. Serce biło mu nierówno i szybko, oddech stał się dusząco krótki, a sam Renji prawie zleciał ze swojego stołka, gdy Kuchiki wyciągnął rękę i ujął jego dłoń.

"Może jednak idź do salonu, Abarai..." wysapał zduszonym głosem. "Obawiam się... że jak będziesz zbyt blisko... będę mógł ci zrobić krzywdę..."

"Krzywdę? Czemu?" zapytał zdezorientowany Renji a dłoń Byakuyi zacisnęła się mu na ręku bolesnym, stalowym chwytem.

"Bo tooo wszystkoooo twoooja wiiinaaaaa!!!!! AAAAA!!! Naaastępneee dzieeecko rodziiisz tyyyyy!!!"

Powinien teraz zacząć poważnie bać się o swoją skórę, powinien też rozważyć, o co chodzi z tym następnym dzieckiem i czy to czasem nie oznacza, że Byakuya akceptuje jednak jego uczucie i godzi się na jakiś bardziej zdefiniowany związek. Ale spojrzał na zmrużone w bólu oczy Byakuyi, na grymas cierpienia na jego twarzy, a przez głowę, całkiem niezależnie od popisów wokalnych Kuchikiego i jego przekleństw, przeleciał mu ciąg slajdów z ostatnich miesięcy. Było tam wszystko, od koperku walającego się po poduszkach, przez leniwe poranki okraszone tostami i lekką konwersacją, przez drobne docinki odnośnie pracy i wieczorne sesje masażów, wszystko, co tylko jeszcze mocniej związywało Renjiego z jego upartym, zmrożonym, a w rzeczywistości cholernie samotnym kapitanem. Nie zamierzał w najbardziej krytycznym momencie rejterować i uciekać, nie zamierzał zostawić Kuchikiego samego z jego lękiem i bólem.

Ścisnął leżące ustępliwie w jego dłoni palce Byakuyi i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

"Nigdzie nie idę, nie zostawię cię, Kuchiki." oznajmił właśnie, gdy jego zmaltretowany kapitan zdawał się tracić przytomność. "Trzymaj się."

W tym właśnie momencie Isane wparowała do pokoju, objuczona jakimiś fiolkami, które szybko zamocowała w strzykawkach, po czym wbiła igły w jasne, blade, wyglądające nagle niezwykle słabo i bezbronnie ramię Kuchikiego. Renji patrzył na nią złym wzrokiem, a po chwili zauważył, że Byakuya rozluźnia się momentalnie i do tej pory spięty, skręcony i wyprężony, teraz opada bezsilnie na kozetkę.

"Abarai... jak będzie po wszystkim... jesteś trup..." wydyszał Kuchiki z widocznym wysiłkiem, a potem ciemne, duże oczy o idealnym kształcie migdałów, zmatowiały i przymknęły się, co trochę Renjiego zaniepokoiło, ale tylko trochę. Znieczulenie było konieczne, wiedział to, a mimo wszystko bał się. Bał się, że Byakuya się nie obudzi.

Spojrzał z niepokojem na Unohanę, a ona odpowiedziała mu łagodnym uśmiechem zza zasłonki i kryjącego się za nią tabu.

"Musimy dać mu środki anestezjologiczne, inaczej ból byłby nie do wytrzymania. To nie jest zwykły poród, ale operacja. Kuchiki ma silne serce, powinien wybudzić się bez problemu." oznajmiła miękkim głosem pani Retsu, przywołując gestem Isane, która także zniknęła za zasłonką. "Kotetsu, przygotuj stężoną kofeinę, czuję, że za moment przybędzie nam o jednego pacjenta więcej."

Renji zignorował porozumiewawcze spojrzenie obu medyczek, tylko słuchał kliknięć i brzdęknięć narzędzi chirurgicznych, i patrzył się z uporem to na bladą, nagle nienaturalnie szczupłą twarz Byakuyi, to na smukłą rękę, leżącą w jego dłoni. Kręciło mu się w głowie a zapach środków dezynfekujących i anestetyków mdlił. Nie miał pojęcia, ile tak siedział, godzinę, może dwie. W każdym razie, gdy zza zasłonki dał się słyszeć cienki, piskliwy wrzask, skoczył na równe nogi, wywracając stołek.

"Jaki śliczny! Jaki maleńki! Mogę go potrzymać?"

"Może najpierw powinien poleżeć sobie na piersi taty..."

"A Abarai? Nie powinien go zobaczyć?"

"Dobrze, tylko ostrożnie, Isane. Obmyj go, tak, zawiń, i pokaż Renjiemu..."

Kotetsu, zarumieniona na policzkach i spocona, wyszła zza zasłonki z zawiniątkiem, składającym się z zielonego kocyka i wystającej z niego, małej, czerwonawej łepetynki. Przerażający kontrast. Renji stał, wyprostowany jak struna, gapiąc się z otwartymi ustami na trzęsący się, popłakujący kawałek siebie i Byakuyi, który Kuchiki pieczołowicie nosił w sobie całe dziewięć miesięcy. Isane podeszła do niego bliżej i przysunęła do niego zielony kocyk, tak, żeby mógł przyjrzeć się bliżej jego kwilącej zawartości.

"Mogę... go dotknąć?" spytał bez tchu Abarai, czując jak coś w nim pęka, a nogi za moment ugną się pod nim i runie jak długi na ziemię.

"Oczywiście, przecież jest twój." odparła z uśmiechem Isane i przysunęła się bliżej Renjiego, który wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie przesunął palcem po zaczerwienionej głowie. "Nie bój się, pewniej."

Położył rękę na główce, która cała prawie mieściła mu się w dłoni i spojrzał na leżącego wciąż bez ruchu Byakuyę, którego zaszywała właśnie Unohana. Kawał dobrej roboty Kuchiki, pomyślał, i przyjrzał się bliżej swojemu synowi. Przyzwyczaił się do myślenia w ten sposób o dziecku, które przez ostatnie miesiące było osią życia jego i Byakuyi, ale całkiem inaczej było mówić to ot tak, definicyjnie, a inaczej, dotykając własnymi rękoma. Renjiemu zrobiło się nagle przyjemnie lekko, zakręciło mu się w głowie a oddech znowu stał się dziwnie krótki.

"Isane? A dlaczego on jest taki brzydki? Pomarszczony i czerwony?"

Gdzieś zza zasłonki Unohana zaśmiała się cicho a Kotetsu trzepnęła Renjiego w ramię wolną ręką i fuknęła.

"Głupi! Wszystkie dzieci tak mają zaraz po urodzeniu!"

"Znaczy się, że mu to przejdzie?" zapytał cicho Abarai z małym uśmiechem, odnosząc nieodparte wrażenie, że odpływa.

"Tak, przejdzie."

"To dobrze." powiedział z całym spokojem Renji, a potem podłoga przechyliła się delikatnie, tak, że położył się na niej niemal bez dźwięku, z miękkim westchnieniem, po czym stracił przytomność.

//////////////////////

 

Ocknął się w białym, sterylnym pokoju, do połowy zasnutym długimi, powłóczystymi zasłonami, poruszanymi przez chłodny, październikowy wiatr, wchodzący od czasu do czasu przez uchylone okno. Był ułożony na dużym, podwójnym łóżku, a obok niego leżało małe zawiniątko z zielonego kocyka, dookoła którego, skulony obronnie, spał Byakuya, oddychając głęboko, jak krańcowo wyczerpane stworzenie, pogrążone w szoku, z pełną premedytacją uciekające w sen.

Pomyślał, że to ładny obrazek, taki obezwładniony odpoczynkiem Kuchiki, którego twarz straciła nagle wszystkie twarde rysy przywódcy i wojownika, pozostawiając nieprzytomne nieco zadowolenie i ulgę. A potem przypomniał sobie, czemu w znajomym krajobrazie ciała Byakuyi nie ma elementu, który przez ostatnie miesiące był jego nieodłączną składową. Brzuch. Zielony kocyk wierzgnął małą, pulchną, trzęsącą się łapką, zbyt słabą, żeby odsunąć przykrycie. Renji z zatartym tchem podniósł ramię, żeby odsunąć z jeszcze nieco pomarszczonej buzi rąbek koca, a wtedy duże, ciemnoniebieskie oczy Byakuyi uchyliły się i spojrzały na niego, zaspane, bez żadnego konkretnego wyrazu. Piękny. Abarai na dobre parę sekund przestał oddychać.

"Mógłbym patrzeć co rano jak się tak budzisz."

Nieskoncentrowane spojrzenie Byakuyi zamieniło się w skonkretyzowany, ale nadal trudny do odcyfrowania wzrok. I po tym Renji poznał, że wypowiedział swoją głupią myśl na głos i skrzywił się nieznacznie, na co Kuchiki zareagował zmarszczeniem brwi.

"Coś się dzieje?... Leżysz już tak prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Boli cię głowa?"

Uśmiechnął się wymijająco i spojrzał ponownie na ziewającą buzię, leżącego pomiędzy nim a Kuchikim syna.

"A więc on ma już jeden dzień?"

Byakuya westchnął twierdząco i przymknął oczy, kładąc się chyba siłą przyzwyczajenia na wznak. Smukłe dłonie zaplotły się w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno był brzuch, a teraz całkiem płasko układające się bandaże wychylały się zza białego kimona szpitalnego. Renji zauważył, że on też jest w takim kimonie i częściowo przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sądnej nocy.

"I jak się czujesz, Byakuya?" zapytał powoli, nie bardzo wiedząc, co się mówi w takich sytuacjach, ale czując, że coś powiedzieć należy.

"Jak zmęczony operacją, którą niektórzy nazywają porodem, mężczyzna." odparł cicho Kuchiki, wzdychając ponownie. "Ty natomiast podobno straciłeś przytomność i wyrżnąłeś głową w podłogę tak, że Isane chciała ci zrobić trzy szwy na skroni."

To by wyjaśniało ćmiący niepewnymi nitkami ból pod czaszką. Renji obmacał czoło, odkrywając na nim wąskie pasma bandaża i jakiś nasączony borowiną, wielgachny wacik, tkwiący przy kości jarzmowej. Nie popisał się, cholera, miał być dla Kuchikiego wsparciem a tymczasem rozłożył się jak żółtodziób podczas swojej pierwszej krwawej walki. Chociaż, gdyby zastanowić się dłużej, to był pierwszy poród, w którym Abarai uczestniczył i pierwsze dziecko, którego się doczekał.

Smukła dłoń o bladych palcach przemknęła mu lekko po zbolałej głowie i zatrzymała się na policzku. Renji spojrzał na rozluźnioną, spokojną twarz Byakuyi i pochylił się nad nim, ściągany jego ciemnym, miękkim wzrokiem i uchylonymi ustami.

"I co teraz, Abarai?" zapytał Kuchiki, podnosząc ostrożnie głowę i przytykając nos do policzka Renjiego. "Co teraz?"

Teraz będziemy ojcami tego tutaj leżącego, zielono-czerwonego tobołka, i będziemy razem chronić go i wychowywać, i chrzanić wszystkie przepisy klanowe zaświatów. Zamknął oczy, wiedząc, że nic takiego się nie zdarzy, że Byakuya nic do niego nie czuje, że jego szlachetny ród nie pozwoli na taki samowolny, egoistyczny zwrot akcji. A wtedy do dłoni spoczywającej na jego policzku, dołączyła druga dłoń i ułagodziła jego zmarszczone brwi.

"Czy chcesz być moim oficjalnym partnerem, Renji?" wyszeptał cichy, niski, trudny do interpretacji głos, prosto w ucho Abarai. Od nagłego chuchnięcia w odsłonięte strefy było nie było erogenne, Abarai aż drgnął cały, rozcierając swędzące okolice karku i uszu. Na jego zszokowane spojrzenie Byakuya odpowiedział jedynie zamknięciem oczu i powolnym masażem jego policzków, kojącym i uspokajającym.

"A... ale jak to? Możesz coś takiego zrobić? Małżeństwa, o ile mi wiadomo, zakładają, że jedno z partnerów jest kobietą... No i twój klan pewnie tego właśnie będzie chciał, a nie..." wydusił w końcu, na co Byakuya odpowiedział jedynie mały, przebiegłym, wszystkowiedzącym uśmiechem jokera.

"Tak powinno być. Ale jest w kodeksach pewien bardzo ciekawy paragraf na takie okazje. Zwykle pomija się go, nie każdy czytuje dopiski małym druczkiem, i nie każdy może urodzić sobie potomka w taki niekonwencjonalny sposób jak ja..."

Renji miał wrażenie, że głowa zaczyna boleć go coraz wyraźniej, ale chłodne przyjemnie dłonie Byakuyi przesunęły się usłużnie i ułagodziły jego skronie i czoło. Zielono-czerwony tobołek zapiszczał aprobująco i zaczął posapywać przez nos. Renji właśnie miał zapytać, czy Kuchiki nie jest czasem pod wpływem jakiegoś mocnego znieczulacza i czy Kurotsuchi nie wykroił im jakiegoś kolejnego numeru, ale Byakuya jakby czytając w jego myślach, zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

"Otóż małym druczkiem w kodeksach o rodzinnych koligacjach, dziedziczeniach i testamentach, stoi, że jeżeli potomek głównej gałęzi klanu spłodzi przynajmniej jednego dziedzica, i zaprzysięgnie pozostanie z rodzicem owego dziedzica do końca swojego pobytu w zaświatach, klan odstępuje od żądań kolejnego dziecka i dalszej ingerencji w pożycie obu rodziców."

Renji podrapał się w głowę i opadł na poduszkę, a jedna z dłoni Byakuyi przesunęła mu się zabawnie po ustach i nosie.

"Tak, w skrócie oznacza to, że jeżeli uznam cię za pełnoprawnego partnera i zgodzę się spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia tutaj, nikt już nie będzie mógł wymagać ode mnie następnych potomków ani mieszać się w twoje sprawy, wywierać na tobie jakiegokolwiek nacisku i tak dalej. Genialne rozwiązanie, prawda?"

"Nooo... genialne." przyznał niechętnie Renji, zaczynając powoli rozgryzać meandry kodeksowe rodzin szlachetnych i stwierdzając nie pierwszy raz, że układał je jakiś bardzo wielki umysł, albo zwyczajny wariat, albo Urahara. "Tylko, czy zgodzisz się spędzić ze mną resztę życia? No wiesz, to nie jest takie oczywiste, jak się nad tym zatrzymać..."

Byakuya spoważniał a jego dłonie opuściły twarz Renjiego, który poczuł się bez nich nagle nietypowo odepchnięty i wzgardzony.

"Czy mam to ująć w formie rozkazu, Abarai?" zapytał retorycznie Kuchiki, kładąc dłoń na zielonym kocyku, który znieruchomiał całkowicie, pogrążony w swoim jednodniowym śnie noworodka. "Nie zamierzam przechodzić przez katusze rodzenia raz jeszcze, a te stare pacany jak nic będą starały się doprowadzić właśnie do tego. Mam zbyt dużą moc duchową dla swojego własnego dobra, z chęcią uczyniliby mnie rozpłodowym bykiem, żeby wzmocnić linię klanową. Niedoczekanie ich."

Mógł z tego skorzystać, to była dobra okazja, żeby być blisko Byakuyi i ich syna, i żeby przynajmniej udawać, że wszystko jest tak, jak chciał, żeby było. Tylko, ze to by było kłamstwo, a on miał już dość iluzji i wmawiania sobie, że jednak dla Kuchikiego coś znaczy. Usiadł na łóżku i zebrał rozpuszczone włosy na plecy, przytrzymując się za tętniącą nagle ostrzejszym bólem głowę.

"Nie zamierzam łapać się na okazję tylko dlatego, że chcesz uniknąć zakusów swojego własnego klanu i swoich własnych kodeksów, Byakuya." obwieścił złym, świszczącym głosem, od którego zielono-czerwony tobołek drgnął nerwowo. "Nie zamierzam dłużej pozwalać ci wodzić mnie za nos. Jeżeli nie akceptujesz mojej decyzji, możesz z powodzeniem mnie zwolnić. Znajdę stanowisko w innej drużynie i..."

Mocne ramię, odziane w lekkie szpitalne kimono złapało go od tyłu za szyję a rozpalona, nieco rozgorączkowana twarz, przytknęła mu policzek do karku. Zastygł w bezruchu, bojąc się głębiej odetchnąć. Gdzieś w zielonym kocyku ktoś zaczął ponownie posapywać spokojnie przez sen.

"Głupi." mruknął Renjiemu prosto we włosy Byakuya. "Myślisz, że z takiego jedynie powodu, naprawdę wiązałbym się z kimś na całe życie?"

"A nie?" chrząknął Abarai, na co twarz, przytulona do jego karku musnęła ustami jego szyję.

"Nie. I udowodnię ci to."

Euforia spłynęła mu jak zwykle z góry w dół, powodując radosny skurcz w brzuchu i zawrót głowy. Odwrócił się i złapał z całych sił przylepionego mu do pleców Kuchikiego, po czym bez ceregieli pocałował go, głęboko i długo, ignorując słabe pomruki protestu ze strony swojej ofiary, która właśnie przed chwilą mu się na swój klanowy, sztywny, boleśnie pośredni sposób, oświadczyła. Byakuya zaśmiał się bez tchu i legł pod bezceremonialnie wciskającym go w pościel Renjim, krzywiąc się, gdy uraził pooperacyjną ranę.

"Ale to możliwe, że by dwóch mężczyzn weszło w taki związek?" zapytał Abarai, wodząc nosem po linii włosów Kuchikiego i wdychając głęboko jego zwykły, lawendowy zapach, nieco teraz przygłuszony szpitalnym krochmalem. "Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim..."

"Bo się o tym raczej nie mówi. Za mało związane ze sprawami dziedzicznymi." wzruszył ramionami Byakuya, poddając się jego dotykom ze zrelaksowanym uśmiechem. "Ukitake i Kouryaku jak myślisz, co sobie przysięgli, tuż po ukończeniu akademii?"

"Nie gadaj! Shinsui i stały związek! Już to widzę!" huknął Renji, na co zielono-czerwony tobołek wierzgnął, zatchnął się powietrzem i się rozpłakał. "O do diabła..."

"Nie szkodzi." Byakuya ostrożnie odsunął się od jego ramion i pochylił się nad synem. "Trzeba mu niedługo imię nadać. Masz jakieś sugestie, vice kapitanie? Tylko nie jakieś plebejskie i pospolite. To w końcu członek klanu."

Tobołek, ujęty w ramiona ojca, znieruchomiał i na chwilę przestał wyć pełną parą, wydając tylko z siebie krótkie, płaczliwe siąknięcia. Renji oparł głowę o ramię Byakuyi i zagapił się na syna.

"Imię jak imię, coś wymyślimy chyba. Tak czy owak, świetny dzieciak nam wyszedł, nie sądzisz? Jakie ma maleńkie paznokietki... rany, dzieci rodzą się z takimi rozmiarami oprzyrządowania, że kto by pomyślał..."

"Najweselsze są stopy." objawił niespodziewanie Byakuya i położył syna na łóżku, rozchylając zielone poły kocyka. "Zobacz, niesamowite, jakie miniaturki nogi człowiek może napotkać."

Przez chwilę patrzyli wspólnie na wywijające w powietrzu nóżki, nieporadne, trzęsące się i wyraźnie kontente z wyzwolenia z kocyka, a potem spłynął na nich komizm sytuacji i spojrzeli na siebie znad zielonego tobołka. Renji uśmiechnął się i cmoknął Byakuyę w czoło a Byakuya potarł policzkiem o skroń Renjiego. I wszystko było dokładnie tak jak powinno być a najlepsze, że wcale nie trzeba było tego mówić.

//////////////////

 

Nie podobało mu się to. W pięciowarstwowym, sztywnym jak blacha plisowana kimonie, z włosami zaczesanymi w kaisenkai, które nieziemsko ciągnęło i uwierało, siedział na tradycyjnym podwyższeniu, a najwyżsi rodem shinigami z czterech szlachetnych klanów zaświatów, patrzyli na niego z kamiennymi twarzami. Miał przemożną potrzebę ucieczki z tego diabelskiego miejsca, z tej wielkiej, ustrojonej sali pełnej nieznajomych, ale wrogich, chłodnych twarzy. Gdyby Byakuya nie siedział przy nim, także w takim samym kimonie, na takim samym siedzisku, pewnie już dawno Renji wybiłby jedno z tych drogich, oprawionych w różne gatunki drewna okien, i umknąłby przez nie, porzucając za sobą kokon tradycyjnego stroju godowego.

Żeby jeszcze ci zgromadzeni na ceremonii zawarcia związku shinigami, mówili jeszcze ludzkim głosem, ale nie. Oni musieli giąć się co rusz w jakiś posegregowanych na znaczenie, wygląd i wagę ukłonach, musieli mówić zawiłym, pokręconym językiem tak, że człowiek zanim doczekał się czasownika, odpływał i tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, litościwie pomijając wszelkie płynące z wypowiedzi sensy. Bo sensy były. Renji wyczuwał to po poważnym, skoncentrowany spojrzeniu Byakuyi, który nie uronił chyba jednego słowa z tych przemówień.

Pewnie były ważne dla całego tego jego prześwietnego planu, Renji nie wiedział. Ufał, że Kuchiki wyspecjalizowany w tego typu piekielnych obradach, nie da się wystrychnąć na dudka obserwujących go z ukrytą, zimną dezaprobatą członków najpotężniejszych klanów. I faktycznie, gdy tylko jakiś wyglądający jak zdechła, wypchana sowa jegomość coś tam zaczął w gładkich, wysmakowanych słowach pyszczyć na związek Byakuyi z pospolitym, szeregowym shinigami, Kuchiki wyprostował się w swoim godowym kimonie jeszcze bardziej, i jak zaczął mówić, Renji stracił na moment poczucie czasu. Coś o wierności, wolności, układzie politycznym i dziedzicu, coś co sprawiło, że stara sowa zachwiała się z oburzenia na swoim siedzisku, ale pod ciężkim wzrokiem Byakuyi, nie ważyła się na żaden bardziej ostentacyjny gest. Kuchiki przed całą ceremonią powiedział Renjiemu, że najgorszy scenariusz ziści się, jak wysoko postawieni nobilowie po krótkiej naradzie zdecydują się pospołu wyjść i zbojkotować cały rytuał. Podobno takie rzeczy się już przytrafiały, ciężko jest tak osadzonym w tradycji rodom nagiąć przynajmniej jakiś mały kodeks, co dopiero tak oficjalnie skorzystać z jego paragrafów, zwykle pomijanych.

"Mały druczek to wspaniały wynalazek." powiedział wtedy Byakuya a Renji nie mógł mu zaprzeczyć nawet gdyby chciał, po następnie Kuchiki z całym spokojem zaatakował jego usta. Abarai był przekonany, że wszystkie kodeksy zaświatów nie były warte nawet połowy takiego spontanicznego, jawnie afektowanego, pożądliwego pocałunku.

Renji drgnął, wyrwany z zamyślenia ostrożnym dotknięciem Byakuyi. Siedzieli obok siebie dość blisko, a rękawy ich kimon były obszerne i grube, bez większych ruchów mogli spokojnie niezauważeni komunikować się w ten sposób.

"Już się kończy." szepnął prawie nie poruszając ustami Byakuya a jego oczy na jedną, wspaniałą chwilę stały się miękkie i głębokie, jak roztopione wody lodowca. Renji wziął głęboki wdech, odganiając od siebie głupie, poetyckie myśli. Oczywiście Byakuya wyglądał w tradycyjnym kimonie bardziej niż seksownie, promieniował subtelnie siłą, zdecydowaniem i władzą. A jego moc duchowa... Abarai prawie zachichotał, gdy strumień błękitno białego riatsu przesunął mu się specjalnie powoli i wyrafinowanie po twarzy i karku. Jak się okazało, Senbonzakura miała wiele różnych właściwości, których istnienia nawet jej właściwie do tej pory nie przypuszczał.

Kuchiki, nie odwracając już twarzy do Renjiego, uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie musiał patrzeć, dotyk jego mocy duchowej wystarczył, żeby Renji z nietypowym sennym spokojem przetrwał całe rozmowy, które jak się okazało, były wstępem do całej ceremonii. Potem były jeszcze śpiewy, składanie życzeń, które były jeszcze bardziej pokręcone niż pierwsze przemowy, podarki, intercyzy, rytualne picie sake z tej samej czarki i zgryzienie wspólnie kwaśnych owoców niedojrzałej aronii. Dlaczego akurat aronii, Renji nie wiedział, generalnie nie mógł się połapać w całej symbolice tego mini przedstawienia. Dla niego sprawa była prosta, wobec całego Seireitei ogłaszał, że nie zamierza oddać Byakuyi nikomu, nawet temu durnowatemu klanowi a zakusy na płodność kochanka odchodzą w siną dal.

Kuchiki od czasu do czasu dotykał dłonią jego nadgarstka, jakby czytając mu w myślach. Pewnie chciał tak samo jak Renji, żeby się to wszystko skończyło i żeby dali mu spokojnie zająć się synem. 'Zajmowanie się' polegało na tym, że Byakuya jak jastrząb wypatrujący myszy, stąpał po piętach służącym i pielęgniarkom Unohany, obserwując ich poczynania względem tobołka, którego kolory kocyków ulegały raz po raz jakiejś zmianie. Renji patrzył na to z przyjemnym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej i w myślach przyznawał sobie na zawsze rolę obrońcy obu najbliższych mu istot w zaświatach.

"Ale nie karzą mi nosić kaisenkai cały czas?" zapytał szeptem Abarai, patrząc jak pierwsi goście wychodzą z sali, gnąc się w pokłonach i jeszcze raz życząc wszystkiego najlepszego. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy spojrzały na Renjiego z rozbawieniem i zmęczoną cierpliwością.

"Nie karzą. Tylko od czasu do czasu. Wytrzymaj jakoś, już się kończy."

"Już się kończy od dobrych pięciu godzin." mruknął Renji a błękitnawe riatsu przemknęło mu czule po policzku i czole. "Dobra, dobra, wiem. Wytrzymałem tyle i wytrzymam jeszcze więcej... żeby tylko..."

Niewidzialna ręka duchowej mocy połaskotała go po ustach i zabroniła mówić dalej. Spojrzał na bladą, szlachetną twarz Kuchikiego, na jego przymknięte w zadowoleniu oczy, na drżące lekko usta, i pomyślał, że w rzeczy samej, nie trzeba już nic mówić.

 

 

//////////

 

 

Byakuya i Renji jak na komendę podnieśli głowy znad raportów z Hueco Mundo, gdy usłyszeli gdzieś w oddali głośny wybuch i huk rozłamujących się ścian i fundamentów. A gdy usłyszeli tupot pięcioletnich, bardzo szybko przebierających nóg, wypuścili z dłoni trzymane pędzle do podpisywania akt.

"Taaaataaaaa! Ratuuunkuuuuu!!!"

Ubrany w tradycyjne kimono do treningów, rudowłosy chłopiec o wielkich, obecnie zmrużonych w przerażeniu, ciemnoniebieskich oczach, wpadł z rozpędu do gabinetu kapitana i vice kapitana drużyny szóstej, po czym zanurkował pod płaszcz tego pierwszego, obejmując go ciasno za udo.

"Ukryj mnie, tata! Wujek Kurotsuchi mnie zabije, jak zobaczy... i pewnie już nigdy nie pozwoli pobawić mi się tymi świecącymi dymkami!"

"Shigehiko, natychmiast wyłaź spod mojego ubrania."

Renji obserwował znad papierów, jak Byakuya wyciąga ze swojego płaszcza rozczochranego rudzielca, którego kaisenkai całkiem się prawie rozpadło, ledwie trzymając się na kilku kosmykach karminowych, prostych włosów. Kuchiki nie był osobą łatwą w obejściu, ani zbyt entuzjastycznie reagującą na nagłą bliskość fizyczną, ale ich syn był wyjątkiem, nie tylko, jeżeli chodziło o nietypowe zabawy w laboratorium Mayuriego. Renji, z początku nieco zazdrosny o opiekuńczą atencję, którą Byakuya zawsze obdarzał najmniejsze z wydarzeń w życiu syna, o łatwość, z jaką Byakuya pozwalał się do siebie zbliżyć Shigehiko, teraz patrzył na to z uśmiechem. Kuchiki sam był tym z początku nieco speszony, nienawykły do tak bliskich kontaktów nawet ze swoim partnerem, tutaj postawiony był przed faktem dokonanym. Ktoś bezpardonowo, bezwarunkowo potrzebował od niego uwagi i miłości, i egzekwował te swoje prawa natrętnie i bezceremonialnie, tak jak teraz, gdy mały rudzielec z buzią pobladłą od przerażenia i ekscytacji, stał przed swoimi ojcami z miną winowajcy.

"Po kolei, o co chodzi i co znowu zmalowałeś?" zapytał Renji, gdy Byakuya usiłował bezskutecznie umocować poprawnie kaisenkai na skołtunionej, pięcioletniej głowie. "Kurotsuchi pozwala ci przebywać w laboratorium pod warunkiem, że niczego nie dotykasz."

Tylko, że kazać Shigehiko nie dotykać czegoś, było autoreklamą zakazanego przedmiotu, było niemal pewne, że nie tylko dotknie, co jeszcze poliże, podrzuci i sprawdzi czy pływa. Byakuya twierdził, że to musi być wkład Abarai w ich wspólnego syna, ponieważ żadne z dzieci ze szlachetnych klanów nigdy nie zachowywało się tak buńczucznie i nie było aż tak przekorne. Renji nie wierzył w to, w jego mniemaniu wszystkie stworzenia poniżej jakiś pięciuset lat miały tendencje do pchania paluchów pomiędzy drzwi a framugę.

"Ja naprawdę nie chciałem! To znaczy... chciałem, ale inaczej! Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że to wybuchnie i obleję go kwasem?!" zawył donośnie Shigehiko i zapadł się ponownie w ojcowskie fałdy kapitańskiego płaszcza, obsmarowując je czarniawymi plamami sadzy, w której prawdopodobnie miał ubabrane dłonie. "To wszystko był wypadek! Wytłumaczycie to wujkowi, nie? Wytłumaczcie! Ja taaaak lubię laboratorium!"

Renji wykrzywił złowrogo usta a Byakuya zwęził oczy.

"Czy Kurotsuchi przynajmniej przy tym był? Nie zostawił cię chyba samego w laboratorium?"

"Kogo oblałeś kwasem?"

Zapytali jednocześnie, po czym spojrzeli na siebie ponad głową skręcającego się w poczuciu winy Shigehiko. Przerabiali to już nie raz, ich latorośl miała niewątpliwie odziedziczone po Abarai zdolności do pakowania się w najbardziej niemożliwe tarapaty.

Renji przewrócił oczyma i zaśmiał się krótko, a Byakuya prychnął rozeźlony, po czym ujął syna za ramiona i zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w twarz. Jeżeli w Shigehiko, najbardziej ruchliwym, pomysłowym wścibskim i pozbawionym lęków dziecku Seireitei, coś wzbudzało niekłamany strach, to było właśnie to. Zbliżenie surowej twarzy Kuchikiego Byakuyi. Tylko Renji zdawał się widzieć w tej twarzy raczej niepokój i chęć naprowadzenia syna na dobrą drogę dobrego dziecka z dobrego domu, Shigehiko odbierał ją jako najgorszą w świecie dezaprobatę i horror.

"Mów." powiedział powoli Byakuya, a Renji zapatrzył się z podziwem, jak ich synek, ruchliwy, mały diabeł z wiecznie przekrzywionym kaisenkai, zaczyna relacjonować pokornie wszystko, co wydaje mu się słuszne i jest w jakiś sposób przyczynowo-skutkowy powiązane z wybuchem.

Abarai nigdy nie miał aż takiej władzy nad synem, był raczej 'tatusiem', rozpuszczającym swojego rudzielca ile wlezie, podzielającym jego małe fascynacje małymi rzeczami i całkowicie rozumiejącym jego niechęć do wszelkich oznak szlachectwa, od kaisenkai po tradycyjne kimona, w które musieli wtłaczać małego przy każdej oficjalnej okazji. Zabawne, żadna ze służących, czy nawet sam Kuchiki, nie dawali rady ubrać Shigehiko w zawoje sztywnych strojów klanowych, ale Renjiemu zawsze udawało się go do nich zwabić. Żartował, że ma wprawę w wywabianiu Byakuyi z kimona, to na ich synu może zastosować strategię odwrotną.

Shigehiko wziął głęboki uspokajający wdech i pod czujnym okiem ojców zaczął swoją relację.

"Kapitan Kurotsuchi pozwolił mi przebywać w laboratorium tylko w swojej obecności. Mówi, że jestem jak mały szczurek i włażę wszędzie, gdzie najniebezpieczniej, więc czuje się zobo.. zbowią... no chce mieć mnie na oku. Ale jak zobaczyłem te probówki ze świecącymi dymami, to pomyślałem, że to nic złego jak je trochę uchlę i zobaczę, co się stanie, gdy wylecą na zewnątrz. Wujek właśnie wtedy przelewał coś do takiego zabawnego samowarku. Świecące dymy rozbłysnęły mi prosto w twarz i poleciałem na niego, a wtedy jak nie gruchnie! No i wywróciłem ten samowar prosto na wujka i okazało się, że ta zielona ciecz zaczyna mu topić ubranie, taaataaaaaa, jak on tutaj przyjdzie, powiedz, że to nie moja wina i żeby nie był zły!"

Byakuya zmierzył lodowatym wzrokiem Renjiego, który oparł się o biurko i drgając spazmatycznie tłumił śmiech. Cały Shigehiko, gdyby komputery i maszyny Kurotsuchiego mówiły, z pewnością robiłyby to trzy razy wolniej niż on.

"Czy Kurotsuchi będzie zły czy nie, dowiemy się już zaraz. Czuję jego moc duchową na wschodnich krużgankach naszych kwater." obwieścił Byakuya twardo a Shigehiko spojrzał na niego błagalnie, uczepiając się jego rękawa.

"Schowajcie mnie gdzieś! Szybko! Szyyybkoooo!"

"Nigdzie nie będziemy cię chować." odparł bezlitośnie Byakuya, ale Renji widział drgniecie jego brwi, gdy riatsu Mayuriego zbliżyło się już do drzwi gabinetu. "Nawarzyłeś piwa, to je teraz wypijesz. Bądź mężczyzną i zachowuj się, pochodzisz z jednego z najszlachetniejszych klanów i..."

Czymkolwiek Byakuya chciał napakować głowę Shigehiko, zaginęło to w głośnym trzasku odsuwanych drzwi, w których stanął Kurotsuchi, rozwiany, w rozchełstanym kimonie, pozbawionym jednego rękawa i nieco zwęglonych u dołu spodniach. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, promieniejący pozytywną energią Kurotsuchi. Oczy Byakuyi rozszerzyły się a Shigehiko z krótkim wrzaskiem rzucił się do Renjiego i schował się za nim, kurczowo wczepiając dłonie w jego pasek i pokrowiec do miecza.

"Niebywałe! Wasz syn ma niezwykłe wyczucie i instynkt wynalazcy! Kto by pomyślał, że krzyżowe tlenki rtęci tak zareagują z tlenem i oparami kwasu solnego!" zakrzyknął Kurotsuchi, zacierając dłonie i patrząc na wystającego nieco zza Abarai Shigehiko. "Genialna intuicja!"

"To nie intuicja, tylko niefortunny przypadek." zauważył spokojnie, Byakuya, stając pomiędzy wciąż wyszczerzonym Mayurim a Renjim, usiłującym odplątać sobie z pasa synka, wczepionego w niego z całych sił. Kurotsuchi prychnął i pokiwał wyrozumiale głową.

"Niefortunny przypadek to zrównana z ziemią przybudówka mojego laboratorium." powiedział przeciągając sylaby. "Ale nie szkodzi, i tak nikt z niej nie korzystał. Wasz dzieciak ma taką intuicję i szczęście jak rasowy wynalazca! Fart to w końcu część każdego geniuszu, spytajcie Uraharę!"

"Zapłacimy za szkody." obwieścił sztywno Byakuya, jak zwykle, gdy musiał pokrywać koszta ekscesów wynalazczych swojego niesfornego syna. "Czy życzysz sobie czegoś jeszcze, Mayuri?"

Pod takim zimnym, obojętnym tonem Kuchikiego cofali się najsilniejsi shinigami zaświatów, ale Kurotsuchi zaledwie skwitował go krótkim wybuchem szczekliwego śmiechu, a potem wskazał na uczepionego ramienia Renjiego malca.

"Tak! Życzę sobie, żeby wasz syn został moim vice kapitanem! To byłoby pyszne, mieć taki żywotny, świeży umysł pod ręką!"

Twarz Byakuyi ściągnęła się w świetnie ukrytym gniewie, pod którym buzowała rodzicielska duma i jednocześnie ostrożność. Renji westchnął wewnętrznie. Tak, od kiedy córka Kurotsuchiego zginęła podczas misji, kapitan drużyny dwunastej nie najął żadnego zastępcy na jej miejsce. Najwyraźniej pogrążony w żalu po córce, nie zamierzał zastępować jej kimkolwiek innym, po jej śmieci tylko jeszcze bardziej zdziwaczał i zamknął się już niemal na stałe w swoim laboratoriach. Takie ożywienie było dość nienaturalne dla Mayuriego, ale i Kuchiki i Abarai, znosili je ostatnio coraz częściej. Od kiedy Shigehiko wyrósł na tyle, że był w stanie utrzymać probówkę, nie wypijając ani wylewając jej zawartości, pociągały go te ciemne, mroczne pokoje, ze szklanymi cysternami, komputerami i kablami wysokiego napięcia, stanowiące kwatery drużyny dwunastej. Możliwe, że Kurotsuchi, przyczyniając się do poczęcia Shigehiko, czuł z nim specyficzną więź i przelał na niego część nigdy nie ujawnionych względem córki emocji. Tak czy owak Mayuri okazywał synowi Byakuyi i Renjiego przyjaźń i pobłażliwość, dwie cechy, których nikt się po nim nie spodziewał, czy nawet nie podejrzewał ich istnienia.

"Rozważymy tę możliwość za parę lat." powiedział cichym głosem Kuchiki i spojrzeniem nakazał Renjiemu milczenie. Tak, Shigehiko był jednym z najsilniejszych pięciolatków w zaświatach, już w takim wieku potrafił aktywować shi-kai i miał niekłamany talent w shunpo. Klan Kuchiki był dumny ze swojego dziedzica i nieco zły, że jego ojciec tak wywiódł ich w pole i uprzedził ich zakusy, zabezpieczając się przed żądaniami kolejnego potomka. Renji z uśmiechem przypomniał sobie, jak pewnego poranka on i Byakuya odkryli w kuchni wielkiego, dreptającego po wywróconym koszu jabłek jeżozwierza i bawiącego się z nim Shigehiko. Jak się okazało, był to właśnie zanpakutou, którego podarowali synowi parę dni wcześniej, na jego piąte urodziny. Shigehiko był obdarzony wieloma talentami, w jego wieku nieco zbyt niebezpiecznymi i niespodziewanymi, a to mogło przyciągać do niego jednostki nieco niezrównoważone.

"Jakie parę lat! Dzieciak jest tak zdolny, że można by go już teraz odpowiednio przeszkolić i puścić na głęboką wodę! To najlepsza akademia, a nie jakieś wydumane uczelniane pogadanki!" zakrzyknął Kurotsuchi a Shigehiko posłał mu spod ramienia Renjiego mały, skryty, przepraszający uśmiech. "No i zapomnę o tym, że wasz syn prawie oblał mi kwasem ramię. Mogłem zostać poważnie raniony a nie zdarzało mi się to od lat całych, chociaż z kwasami mam do czynienia codziennie!"

"Za parę lat." uciął Byakuya, prostując się i podchodząc do drzwi. "Jeżeli to wszystko, przepraszam, ale mamy dużo pracy. Jak sądzę, trafisz do wyjścia, kapitanie Kurotsuchi."

Mayuri popatrzył na Shigehiko z szerokim uśmiechem, a Shigehiko odpowiedział mu wykrzywieniem ust, idealną kopią brawurowej miny Renjiego, startującego do jakiejś samobójczej walki. Byakuya potarł czoło zmęczonym gestem i otworzył drzwi.

"Do zobaczenia, Kurotsuchi."

"Do zobaczenia."

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Mayurim Kuchiki odwrócił się do syna, a ten spuścił głowę i założył ręce na plecach.

"Czy Kurotsuchi widział twoje shi-kai?"

"Tak, akurat bawiłem się z Mochi, gdy nakrył mnie w swoim laboratorium." wyznał niechętnie Shigehiko, odpowiadając na surowe spojrzenie Byakuyi odważnie. "No przecież gdzieś muszę go wypuszczać, żeby się z nim lepiej poznać, nie?"

"Co mówiłem ci na temat przebywania w laboratorium bez odpowiedniej..." Kuchiki przewrócił oczyma i opadł na fotel z niemym westchnieniem człowieka pokonanego, gdy Shigehiko podbiegł do Renjiego i objął go z lubością za ramiona. Abarai zarechotał. Mały, pięcioletni, przewrotny demon już dawno wyczuł, że jego podobieństwo do drugiego, bardziej rudego rodzica, jest piętą achillesową Byakuyi i taki atak wizualny może mu wiele dłużących się koszmarnie pogadanek oszczędzić. Faktycznie, twarz Shigehiko świadczyła wybitnie o jego powiązaniach ze szlachetnym klanem Kuchikich, blada, trójkątna i delikatna, natomiast było w niej coś nieuchwytnego, zadziornego, przekornego, co sprawiało, że patrząc na nią, łatwo było odgadnąć, że drugim rodzicem jest Renji i nie ma co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Nie dające się w żaden sposób ułożyć, karminowe włosy były w tej kwestii tylko dodatkiem.

Ich podobieństwo było z początku źródłem niekończących się żartów przyjaciół, ale były one na tyle dobroduszne, że Abarai zniósł je bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

Renji odwzajemnił uścisk szczeniaka, wciąż wiszącego na nim i wtulającego policzek w jego zakola. Shigehiko wiedział, że Abarai tego nie lubi, jednocześnie był zbyt zafascynowany tatuażami, żeby, jeżeli nadarzała się taka możliwość, przynajmniej ich nie dotknąć. Syn zaśmiał się ochrypłym głosem, świadczącym o tym, że jego pobyt w laboratorium nie zaowocował jedynie wybuchem, co i długimi rozmowami, lekcjami i wykładami teoretycznymi, którymi z dziwną lubością raczył go Mayuri. Przyjaźń Kurotsuchiego była w tej materii dość pomocna, wytłumaczył Shigehiko dość dobrze całą sprawę z ciążą Byakuyi i jeszcze parę innych rzeczy związanych z życiem seksualnym na dodatek. Gdy Kuchiki dowiedział się o tym co wie już jego syn, zrobił się tak blady, jak Renji jeszcze w życiu go nie widział. To była piękna kłótnia, jednak Abarai nie mógł nie czuć wdzięczności dla Mayuriego. Szurnięty, ale mimo wszystko genialny naukowiec oszczędził obu ‘tatom' męczącej i żmudnej pracy retorycznej nad ich latoroślą.

Shigehiko nie miał w kwestii swojego pochodzenia żadnych kompleksów ani naleciałości. W zaświatach mnóstwo dzieci nie miało rodziców, jeżeli zdarzyło mu się akurat posiadać dwóch ojców, mógł się pomiędzy innymi szkrabami uważać jedynie za szczęśliwca, a fakt, że był dzieckiem poczętym w ramach eksperymentu, był jedynie jego małą, sekretną dumą. Kurotsuchi w tej materii nie zawiódł i jak się okazało później, razem z Unohaną, dość dokładnie wyłożyli Shigehiko co z czym jeść należy. Dobrze, bo Byakuya z wiszącym nad nim widmem "rozmowy", którą musiałby odbyć kiedyś ze synem, rozwinąłby niechybnie jakąś nerwicę.

"Tatuś? A potrenujesz ze mną walkę mieczem?" zagadnął mrukliwy głosik koło ucha Renjiego, wywołując u niego niekontrolowany śmiech. "Zgódź się, obiecujecie, że pójdziecie ze mną poćwiczyć już od miesiąca i nic! A jak laboratorium jest chwilowo...eh... nieczynne, to co mam robić?"

W sposób oczywisty wszelkie aktywności grzecznego dziecka ze szlachetnego rodu, dla Shigehiko nie wchodziły nawet w rachubę. Kuchiki potarł czoło znużonym gestem i zmilczał tą uwagę, którą Abarai czuł już na końcu jego języka.

Wielkie, migdałowe, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, ewidentnie odziedziczone po Byakuyi, spojrzały na Renjiego z bliska a potem potargana, ruda głowa z przekrzywionym kaisenkai wetknęła mu się pod brodę. Kuchiki, gdzieś zza swojej góry papierów zerknął nerwowo na nich, przeczuwając plan, który zainicjowała bez słów jego najbliższa rodzina.

"Byakuya? A może te dokumenty przejrzymy w domu? Trochę ruchu by się nam przydało..." zaczął Renji z szerokim uśmiechem puszczając perskie oko do Shigehiko, na co malec odmrugnął mu z miną szczwanego oszusta podatkowego. "Co myślisz? Przeszlibyśmy się nieco po parku..."

Kuchiki przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nich chłodnym, kalkulującym wzrokiem, po czym rysy jego twarzy zmiękły a dłonie zaplotły się żałobnym gestem na papierach.

"Ewidencja całego oddziału drużyny posługującej się magią demoniczną na nas czeka. Kto zrobi to za nas, Renji? Musimy..." Byakuya przerwał, widząc jak dwie pary oczu wlepiają się w niego z urażonym, zawiedzionym wyrazem istot zgnębionych i zranionych niesprawiedliwie.

"Potwory..." wymamrotał Kuchiki.

"A po obiedzie, jeżeli skończymy z tymi dokumentami, to będzie chwila na spacer?" zapytał Renji specjalnie patrząc uparcie spod przymkniętych powiek na wewnętrznie walczącego ze samym sobą Byakuyę, w którym ścierały się właśnie tendencje pracoholika oraz potrzeby emocjonalne i chęć relaksu z najbliższymi. "Jak przysiądziemy fałdów teraz, wyrobimy się."

Byakuya skinął głową z rezygnacją, na co Shigehiko odlepił się od Renjiego i na jedną, przerażająco piękną i niebezpieczną chwilę, rzucił się na kapitana drużyny szóstej, zawisając mu na szyi i gniotąc niemiłosiernie szal. Abarai uwielbiał to obserwować, na zwykle chłodnej, spokojnej twarzy Kuchikiego odbijały się nagle wymykające się spod samokontroli emocje, wstydliwa czułość, chęć ochrony i gotowość walki o przyszłość. Przyszłość Shigehiko. Tego typu uczucia rzadko spotykało się w zaświatach, które z natury rzeczy były miejscem przejściowym, a jeszcze rzadziej występowały one wśród członków szlachetnych klanów Seireitei.

"Jesteś super, tata!" zakrzyknął Shigehiko, zdradzając swoje bliższe kontakty ze światem materialnym i jego pop kulturowym słownictwem, po czym wymknął się z ramion Byakuyi, zanim ten zdążył zareagować. A potem tylko trzask otwieranych drzwi, mignięcie czerwonych, rozwianych włosów i oddalający się szybko tupot nóg. Kuchiki westchnął i poprawił szal.

"Dobrze, że jest coraz szybszy. Będzie mógł następnym razem uciec przed wybuchem w laboratorium dużo prędzej niż dzisiaj." zauważył przewrotnie Renji, ale Byakuya odpowiedział mu tylko znużonym, zadowolonym uśmiechem i skoncentrował wzrok na piętrzącymi się przed nim dokumentami, teczkami i wydrukami.

"Liczę, że nie będzie następnego razu, chociaż to pewnie tylko myślenie życzeniowe." powiedział Byakuya cichym, intymnym głosem, którego niezwykle rzadko używał poza sypialnią. "Wracajmy do pracy, im szybciej skończymy, tym szybciej pójdziemy na ten wasz spacer."

Renji wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu a blade palce Byakuyi przesunęły mu się po policzku, a potem wróciły do pędzla, pieczęci rodowych i ułożonych pedantycznie druczków. Abarai przez chwilę siedział tylko, pochylony nad jakimś wykazem zadań w Hueco Mundo, pogrążony w prześwietlonym porannym słońcem zamyśleniu. Pewnych rzeczy nadal się nie mówiło, ale też nadal nie istniała potrzeba, żeby o nich mówić, ponieważ wszystko było od początku do końca wypowiedziane.

 

 

End

By Homoviator 06/2006

To jedyny ff mpreg, na jaki sobie pozwalam. Nie mój genre, ale pisało się miło i miło się te obrazki składało w całość:) mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się tak dobrze jak jaXD


End file.
